Opposites
by Taaaaami. q
Summary: Draco has always been a pompous ferret, she is a nice girl. He talks nonsense, she likes to listen. He's evil, she is good. But even being so different, both can develop one thing in common: feelings. DracoxOC
1. Always fun riding a train

**Chapter rewritten, I will post every Wednesday or so. I hope you guys enjoy it!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter I – Always fun riding the train<span>**

The darkest time has come, making every citizen of England shiver, being a wizard or not. Bridges were broken, people were killed and kidnapped and no one would go out without company of a strong or at least skilled person. But even in the darkest of the times happiness can be found and so many people did find it when the day of going back to Hogwarts finally came.

The students would see their friends again, learn more and be in the safest place of the wizardry community. It was the perfect time to ease the despair that increased every passing day.

The golden trio was already inside the train, with Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood, but Hermione and Ron soon left to fulfill their duties as prefects and a girl walked in. Her long blond hair floated on her back as she quickly scanned the compartment, a smile on her lips and brownish green eyes, she carried her trunk and a guitar.

After putting away her trunk, she sat by Harry, her small frame not occupying much space, the attention of the others occupants turned to her and she then started talking. "Finally found you guys! I was late and no one waited for me… No one…" Seeing their friends being melodramatic, they all laughed at her and soon with her.

"So, Sarah, can you enlighten us by telling where have you been the whole summer?" Harry said once the laughter died, looking at the blonde at his side, she leaned toward his direction and said in a tone barely audible. "Aww, Harry, did you miss me, sweetheart? But if I tell you, I'd have to kill you." Then winked and threw her body to the other side, almost laying down on the bench, with her legs on Harry's lap and got her guitar from the ground and started playing.

Sarah wasn't talented on Quidditch like Harry, nor Chess like Ron, and wasn't intelligent like Hermione, she liked to play musical instruments and secretly had a crush on making potions.

"Come on, you barely answered our letters, we were worried something bad happened." The Chosen One tried again, not minding his friend's behavior and resting his arms on her legs. "My parents, like usual, too worried to let me leave. They say days are too dangerous, I didn't even go to Diagon Alley."

"At least they worry. But the twins' shop is really amazing, they have absolutely everything you can imagine." Not wanting to prolong the topic any longer, they changed the subject, talking about the products the Weasley's offered.

Most of the train ride was peaceful and calm, until the compartment door opened harshly and their beloved Draco Malfoy walked in, his usual smirk on his face. "Hey, Potter, Knight, go get a room, I don't need and don't want to see this."

Neither one of them moved from the position, but made a subtle move to reach for their wands on their pockets, just to be safe. "Well, maybe you should watch it, Malfoy, because it's more than you're going to see and do in your entire life. You have that ugly face of yours to blame. Jeez, why did you have to be so ugly? I pity your mother, having to see you every day."

The pale face of the Slytherin prefect turned a shade of light pink in anger and he raised his wand, but was outnumbered when four were pointed directly to his face. "You will pay, Knight." He said before leaving. Excusing himself Harry left too, almost making Sarah fall of the bench as he suddenly got up.

"Ow. What's gotten into him?" She said while straightening up and petting her dropped guitar, none of her friends answered, but shrugged.

After four years being friends with the golden trio Sarah learned not to ask where Harry was going, he got too absorbed in his thoughts sometimes and they knew it was better to simply follow.

Pushing Harry from her thoughts, the young woman got her guitar and started playing again, soon people started gathering around the compartment to hear. Although her fingers were moving, her mind was completely lost in memories.

~ Flash Back ~

_The young second year Sarah was running in the school corridors, late for Transfiguration, McGonagall was going to kill her. At least there was no one in the corridor to make her way more difficult; but as soon as she turned right everything went black._

_Knight only woke up weeks later in the infirmary, in one of the beds, lying down next to Hermione Granger, who from the look in her face had just woken up too. She blinked a few times before asking. "H-Hm… What happened?" The bushy haired girl looked at her before smiling. "Seems like you were petrified too. Are you feeling alright?" Sarah nodded but her expression showed how troubled she was. "But… Why was I petrified? I'm pure-blood. All I remember was seeing a wand and then everything went black until now."_

_It was one of the rare moments when Hermione Granger didn't know the answer to a question, so she didn't respond and went into deep consideration. If she was a pure-blood, didn't make sense she was petrified like the rest of the students. "I can answer that, darling." Dumbledore was at the door of the infirmary, his blue eyes sparkling intently like it always did, as he smiled to the girls over his glasses. Sarah had never spoken to the headmaster before and it made her nervous, so she quickly sat straight on the bed. "It seems that to take advantage of the situation a dark humored student used his skills in knowing spells he shouldn't to petrify you. Given the situation, we simply assumed that you were another victim of the known monster of the Chamber of Secrets, so you weren't cured before because of this misunderstanding." _

_The thought of being attacked by a student unnerved the young Gryffindor and she knew it had to be someone in Slytherin. "Was the person caught?" She asked, her voice low and shy. "Yes, it was a seventh year student in Slytherin, he was already punished for such inexcusable act."_

_After the victims had woken up, they stayed under observation for days to make sure there would be no aftereffect and during this short amount of period of time Sarah grew fond of Hermione, befriended her and the rest of the golden trio as well. And from this day now on, she would be part of the Harry Potter's group, it wasn't a trio anymore, it became a quartet._

~ End of Flash Back ~

Sarah was pulled out of her thoughts when Hermione touched her shoulder when she realized her friend was spacing out. Their compartment was still with an audience as she had continued playing during her flashback, so she finished the song and put her guitar away. "Sorry guys, I need to change now."

As she got up, the crowd dispersed and Sarah pulled her robe from the bag, Hermione followed her as she walked out of the compartment and went to the bathroom. "So…?" Her friend asked after they changed, Sarah smiled. Hermione always knew what happened in her mind without her saying a single word. "Nothing, really. I was remembering about the time I started to walk with you and the guys. It was so easy, a big thrilling adventure. We would run into trouble without noticing and trying, we liked it. But now… Everything's changed and we are in the middle of a war."

She sighed, Hermione had a sympathetic look in her face. "Yes, well, we changed. And speaking of changing… Where have you been this summer?" It usually was difficult to get a straight answer from Sarah, so it surprised the brown haired girl when she answered.

"My parents were acting weird, too scared to even open the windows and go outside our own home. It felt like house arrest." The young woman sighed while pulling her hair into a ponytail. "Everybody is worrying, they just act overprotective, but now you are here and everything is fine." Hermione always made everything better.

Arm in arm, the girls left the bathroom and returned to their compartment, passing in front the door of Malfoy's. Knight looked inside for only a second, to see him laying his head in Pansy Parkinson's lap, it made her almost throw up at the sight. And she was pretty sure he had looked back at her direction, his grey eyes locked on hers before she looked away, pushing the moment she had experienced out of her mind and not giving it much thought after that.

Harry didn't return during the whole trip, it was preoccupying, but if they waited any longer, they would miss the carriage and get in trouble, perhaps he had already gone ahead. The ride was uneventful and the friends chatted about the classes they would have this year. Soon they arrived in Hogwarts and were surprised by the caretaker Filch at the gate, he was looking into each person luggage and didn't seem too happy to see Sarah's guitar, the man was almost breaking it with his not so careful touch, it made her want to punch and hex him into oblivion.

After the inspection, the trio went to the Great Hall, still there was no sign of Harry anywhere. Maybe he was with someone? Or got stuck in the inspection? He would show up eventually.

Dumbledore gave his speech after the Sorting Hat, the few first years were sorted and Harry still hadn't showed up. Only in the middle of the meal he appeared, still in his muggle clothes and full of blood. Everyone was looking at his direction as he took a seat beside Ron and started to explain what happened. Bloody Harry Potter and his liking for trouble and damned Draco Malfoy for harming him!


	2. Lots of classes

**Chapter two is revised and up! Thank you for reading, soon I will be done revising and will start updating new chapters!**  
><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters, but Sarah Knight and all plot alterations are mine.<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter II – Lots of classes<p>

"I know it! Malfoy is totally up to something!" It was only the first morning after arriving in Hogwarts and Harry was already talking nonstop about some evil plan Malfoy was plotting, but none of his friends listened to him. All the students were in the Great Hall taking breakfast to begin another period of learning. McGonagall was distributing the schedule to the Gryffindors, it was taking longer, seeing that she was confirming the O.W.L.'s from each one of them. Hermione of course had excellent grades in every class and stormed out to watch her first one, which she had alone. Harry and Ron hadn't applied themselves to Potions, which the Professor found odd. "Potter, why didn't you apply to Potions? I thought you wanted to become an Auror."

Harry blinked a few times while looking at the Professor before answering. "But… You said I needed an O in my O.W.L.'s." Ron was interested in the conversation as well and approached to hear more. "And you needed, but only when Professor Snape was in charge of the class. Professor Slughorn is perfectly content in letting you in with an E."

Harry and Ron both were scheduled to the same classes and had a free period right now. Only Sarah waited for her schedule, smiling at McGonagall while she looked at her results. "Very well, let's take a look. O in Astronomy; E in Defense against the Dark Arts; E in Charms; E in Herbology; O in Transfigurations; O in Potions; E in History of Magic; E in Ancient Runes; and O in Care of Magical Creatures."

"I'd like to drop History of Magic, professor." The girl said and McGonagall touched the parchment with her wand and then handed it to the student before her. She had Runes with Hermione now, so she kissed her friends in the cheek and left after her friend that was long gone. Harry and Ron really didn't know how she managed to have good grades when all she did was sleep in the classes and only paid attention to Potions and Transfiguration.

After the class, Knight and Hermione headed to DADA and stood by Harry and Ron, the bushy haired girl complaining about the amount of homework. "We have a giant essay, two translations, a lot of reading and all until Wednesday." They couldn't tell if she was excited or already tired, it amazed them how her hair was still on her head and hadn't fallen due to stress.

"Enter." The professor said while opening the door for his students. The classroom contained the same aura as any other Snape would teach in; Sarah couldn't help and think it kind of suited him and the class he would be teaching. The Gryffindors called her crazy but she loved his style and his sarcasm, her friends could even think she was in love with him, but Sarah laughed at those comments.

The professor started speaking about how the dark arts are inconsistent, diverse, like a monster with several heads, almost like he adored it. They all knew he did, but it didn't matter at that moment, because he would be teaching them to fight it, not use. Then he began speaking about the methods of the Dark Lord, like the Inferi, and suddenly changed the subject to non-verbal spells.

"Which are the advantages of using a non-verbal spell?" Like always, Hermione's hand was up, but so was Sarah's. "Miss Knight, answer."

She breathed in and begun talking. "A non-verbal spell gives an advantage of seconds to the caster, because the opponent cannot predict which spell it will be, he must react faster in order to protect himself and depending on the occasion the speed is not enough."

Snape continued walking around the class, his eyes on the girl as she spoke. "Yes, correct. Those who master the non-verbal spell will have the element of surprise. But some without will and mental power cannot master the art." His eyes landed on Harry, who did not cut the eye contact. "Now, form pairs, one will try to enchant the other without saying a word, while the other will repel with equal silence."

Harry sat in front of Ron, while Hermione paired with Sarah. No one was succeeding, and lots were only murmuring the spell and after ten minutes of class only Hermione could repel the Expeliarmus Sarah casted in silence. But the Professor didn't even blink in amaze, making Harry even angrier at him.

The rest of the class passed by, with only one accident between Harry and Professor Snape. The boy swore that the older man was going to hex him, so Harry repelled by yelling Protego at the man, this caused an argument and the atmosphere tensed even more.

Sarah had been the only of the quartet to sign for Care of Magical Creatures, while the others found it quite stupid and dangerous; she really liked learning about the creatures and wanted to make Hagrid happy as well, so she headed along to where the class would take place in.

Much to her surprise, Malfoy and his goons were also in the class, she snorted and distanced herself from them, walking to her friend and teacher to hear his lesson from close.

After lunch they had a break, which Hermione was surely going to use to start her essay, and Sarah didn't mind keeping her friend company and even studying herself. Leaving the isolated table they managed to sit in, the blond girl went after a book a little far, there was no one around probably because no one cared enough to start the homework so soon.

She was concentrated reading the summary of one book and didn't even noticed as someone approached her, only when she sensed the smell of masculine cologne she turned around. Malfoy was looking at the shelf behind her, Sarah thought it was strange that he hadn't said something provoking, but turned to her book without a word.

"Do you know how to read this phrase?" His voice was low, almost without the sarcastic and cold tone. "Excuse me?" Sarah asked, looking at him once again, blinking without understand. "Phrase, read, another idiom."

She felt like punching him or simply hexing and giving him a pretty tail. "Let me see." The girl took a small paper from his hands, looking at the strange words for a few minutes, which made Malfoy a little anxious. "I don't know all the runes, at least not without looking at some books first. Do you want the translation? If it's a spell you'll need to know it's meaning before really casting it."

He took the piece of paper and turned around to go away, but was stopped by her words. "I can look into it for you, without asking questions." Draco turned around, looking the girl head to toe and simply handed her the paper and walked away again, without even thanking. "Jerk." She said, but couldn't stop wondering why she offered him help.

After the break, Potion's classes started. It was almost empty. There were four students from Slytherin, four from Ravenclaw and only one Hufflepuff, Ernest MacMillan, they kinda liked him, he wasn't cocky or a Slytherin for lack of a better – or worse -adjective. Soon the door busted open and Slughorn told them to come in, the lonely Hufflepuff sat with Harry and the others.

In the front of the class there were four caldrons with different potions in each one of them, as Harry and Ron didn't had the supplies the Professor provided them two rotten books and scales.

After this, Slughorn started talking about the potions in the front of class, engaging Hermione in a discussion about what potions they were and its effects. The one in front of Harry's group was Amortentia, the strongest love potion of the world. Sarah smiled as she heard Hermione's describe the smell she sensed, knowing perfectly well who she was interested in and then approached to try to catch anything, but nothing came out. "I guess I'm not in love or anything, at least it doesn't smell like shit." Ron looked at her and laughed.

The assignment was to do a Draught of Living Death potion; the best one would get a small bottle of Felix Felicis, liquid luck. After getting really interested in this everyone started working as fast as they could.

But something was wrong with Harry's book, the previous owner scratched lots of lines, sometimes even cutting and rewriting the ones in the book. Seeing he didn't have a choice, he begun doing as the book told, for Hermione's dislike. Being in love with the class, Sarah was also doing great and did not follow some of the instructions written in the book as well.

At the end of the given time, Slughorn told everyone to stop, and walked around the class, looking at the potions, smelling, evaluating. He was amazed at Harry's and was on his way to handle him the small bottle when Sarah called. "Professor, you didn't look at mine."

"Oh, I am sorry. Let's see." The old man approached her cauldron and stared intently at the liquid that boiled gently and his smile widened. "My, my, what do we have here? Seems like we have a winner! What is your name, dear?" He handed her the bottle without doubt.

"Knight. Sarah Knight, sir." His eyes seemed to spark at the mention of her name. "Are you related to the ancient family Knight? Sarah simply nodded; she was descendant of one of the oldest pure-blood family in history but didn't care so much, blood was meant to run in your veins and not rule the world.

While Malfoy tried uselessly to impress the Professor with his family tree, the girl tossed the bottle of potion to Harry and winked, he smiled at her.

Harry's book caused a lot of commotion on Hermione's part; she was preoccupied that it could have a link to dark arts like Riddle's diary. Harry, Ron and Sarah just thought someone smart wrote those phrases, especially the girl since she herself not always followed the instructions directly.

It was almost midnight when Sarah left Gryffindor's common room to watch her Astronomy class that took place at the Astronomy Tower at midnight. The castle was calm and desert, not many people were taking that class this year, Knight only recognized the blond Slytherin Prince.

"Now, class, this year we will work more complex movements of the stars and its meanings. Please take your telescope and let's begin!" Professor Sinistra said and the class started. Sarah also loved Astronomy, the stars were so beautiful and inspired her, she could begin singing right there, but she could live without that detention.

After the end of the class, everyone stormed out of the cold Astronomy Tower, but Sarah wasn't in a hurry, so she took her time packing her telescope and books. To her surprise, she wasn't alone, Draco Malfoy also didn't had left the Tower, he seemed apprehensive.

"Did you take a look at it?" He said, looking to each corner of the class, fearing someone would hear them talking, Sarah took a piece of paper out of her pocket and begun reading. "Yes, I have. It says _'Only in the darkest hour of the darkest time the sky will align, your deepest fear will arrive and life will never be as it was before.' _I didn't know you were taking Divination."

The Slytherin took the paper out of her hands and without a word exited the Astronomy Tower, receiving a severe glare on his back, but Sarah wasn't going to let him get away with it and followed.

"You know, it's not nice of you to ask a favor and then leave me talking alone." His eyebrow raised in his cocky way as he looked at the short girl. "Sorry, sometimes I forget I'm even talking to you, you disappear from my view so easily." Sarah never minded being called short seeing that she barely even reached 5 feet. And he was over 6. But there was no way she would take the insult without fighting back.

"At least my ego fits inside me and doesn't burst from every cavity of my body like yours do." On their way down, they bickered like two old people, throwing insults at the other and without saying goodbye they parted ways.

None of them had the slight idea of how true those words would turn out to be and in the exact place they were pronounced.


	3. The way you sing

**Hello! Chapter three is revised and up! Date: 27/11/2013.  
>I hope you guys enjoy it!<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter III – The way you sing<p>

Weeks had gone by after the beginning of the school period and Harry and his friends were already dying to have a break, but Christmas was still so far away and their weekends resumed in homework and studying. All the professors were making they do so much homework, it was frustrating and exhausting. Even with the amount of homework they were getting Harry still managed to have extra classes with Dumbledore about Voldemort's past, history he shared with his friends after every meeting.

It was Saturday evening and Sarah was sitting in the quiet library reading about potions, no one was around because it was day off in Hogsmeade and everybody took this opportunity to relax a bit, but Sarah still had lots of homework and research to do, so she decided to stay behind alone in the library.

It was almost 2 p.m. when someone entered the library, making her head turn to look who it was, but she soon turned her attention to the book once again. Draco Malfoy took the seat beside her and begun reading over her shoulder. "Super advanced potions, hm? Trying to make your sweetheart Slughorn happy?"

"Nope, that would be you, you guys were really loud last night, you know? Maybe a spell would help quiet the room." Malfoy wasn't happy about her reply and turned to look the other side, mumbling insults.

Weeks ago they had another similar encounter when she handed more information on whatever he had asked. Sarah had found a similar quote and a spell and managed to translate and find the proper spelling, but nothing about its origins or use. No words were exchanged between them, he only took the paper with the information and left, simply as that.

"You're thin." She said, back in present, after minutes of silence. "You're short." He replied, making her laugh, Draco had his eyebrow raised as he looked at the female Gryffindor with curiosity. "No, seriously, you're thinner, have dark circles under your eyes and don't seem to pay attention to classes anymore."

"Do you even care?" She shrugged and kept reading, without saying anything else. The Slytherin really seemed thinner and more tired than usual, not that she was worried or anything, she really wasn't but couldn't help noticing, it was impossible not to see it if you had functional eyes.

Almost an hour had gone by and some people were returning to the castle, which made Malfoy quietly stand up and leave the library, it was obvious he didn't want to be seen with her.

After returning to the common room, Sarah heard from Harry about the incident with Katie Bell, it seemed like she was cursed by a necklace and Harry suspected Malfoy was guilty. "Harry, it's not possible. He was at the library for almost two hours, I saw him and he had detention with McGonagall!" But he wouldn't listen, this infuriated Sarah, making her get up and storm to the dormitory, with Hermione right behind her heels.

"What is going on, Sarah? Every time Harry says something about Malfoy you get angry, I can see it, even if sometimes you don't let it show." Hermione sat by Sarah in the bed, smiling gently at her friend, worry visible in her eyes.

"It's just… Harry never gives people second chances and since Sirius died he closed himself in a world that we cannot enter. And… I'm just… It's nothing really, I've been thinking about so many things lately and with classes, war and stuff I'm getting nervous easily. I'm sorry…" The look on Hermione's face showed she knew what her friend meant. The war was putting so much pressure on them, especially on Harry, it was getting tougher to breathe peacefully. All they could do was pray and fight as hard as they could every day.

"Mione… If I tell you something, can you keep it a secret?" Sarah didn't think it was a big deal, at least not big enough to call a secret and make a fuss about and Hermione was her most understanding friend. "Sure, what is it?"

"Right after the year started Malfoy asked me to translate a random phrase and I did it, it was nothing dark or anything, don't worry. But since then he has been acting friendlier and even sat with me on the library on the day of Katie's accident, that's why I know he wasn't involved." They were silent for a couple of moments after the blonde girl finished talking and she didn't dare look at the girl on her side, ashamed of what she could think. "Well… I don't see the problem, as long as he doesn't do anything wrong."

Sighing in relief, Sarah hugged her friend, feeling like the world had been taken off her shoulders. "Thank you, but don't tell Harry and Ron, they would freak out." Hermione knew that their friends would have an attack and come up with a thousand reasons of why Malfoy was being civil, every single one of them including a dark and twisted motive.

"I'll sleep now… Tomorrow we have to do lots of homework and I don't want to miss the seconds I have to rest." Sarah said while going through her luggage, searching for her pajamas. "Yeah, right… Like you have any problem sleeping through class." Hermione said, making the other girl laugh.

The following days passed by uneventful, Harry and Sarah kept running away from Slughorn's little parties, only Hermione participated and sometimes seemed to really enjoy the opportunity, but Ron wasn't happy with this at all. Not only the Professor always forgot his name, but he also pretended he didn't exist while talking about his parties. Sarah and Harry couldn't help but feel sympathetic for their friend and a little envy as well, wishing they could go unnoticed.

~\~/~

It was a warm evening and they had a free period before dinner, so Harry and his friends were outside by the lake, Sarah with her guitar in hands, playing anything random that came to her mind.

_Can you hear yourself while screaming?  
>Can you feel the blood spilling?<br>Can you see the light at the end of the tunnel?  
>Oh, I can. I can…<em>

And we'll find ourselves behind a cloud in the dark blue sky  
>Just as long as…<p>

The music was roughly stopped when Draco Malfoy approached, pushing some first years to the side so he could get near the group. "Can you hear yourself singing, Knight? It's really gross, my ears are nearly bleeding." The quartet sighed and didn't even look up to the Slytherin boy, completely ignoring him.

"Knight, I need to talk to you. Come." He said before leaving to a more isolated place by the lake, since there aren't many people outside. Harry, Hermione and Ron immediately looked at Sarah, that blinked in disbelieve and incomprehension, the girl herself was equally confused but she waved them off, shaking her head to her friends and walked toward the blond boy.

"What?" She said in a monotone tone, looking to the lake without much interest. "The spell worked, thank you." Draco walked away after the last word, but Sarah followed, having to walk faster to keep up to his pace. "You are really a piece of work, did you know that? First you ask me a favor and then pretend I don't exist. Then you come and say thank you, but leave again."

"Well, it seems that even with me being a piece o work you can't stay away from me. I could possibly think you have a crush on me, Knight." Sarah rolled her eyes, disgusted by the thought but kept following Malfoy from close behind, attracting stares from Gryffindors and Slytherins. "People are staring, I don't want to ruin my reputation, get lost."

"Fine! Be that way!" All the people could see now was an infuriated Sarah walking away from an irritated Draco, each storming to the other direction. The girl went back to her friends, still outside, they waited a few seconds to ask anything.

"So… Did you kick his butt?" Ron asked, grabbing a bite of an apple, this calmed Sarah a bit, but Harry seemed over preoccupied, he still suspected Malfoy was behind some evil plan to dominate the world with Voldemort. Sarah wanted to say something to Harry, tell him he was wrong, but she couldn't engage in another discussion, it was really exhausting to yell. Only Hermione remained silent, knowing it was better to wait until they were alone so she could get her answers.

A little later that night, the Golden Group returned to the common room, but on the way they encountered Ginny and Dean Thomas almost eating each other with kisses and hugs.

"Oh for Merlin's beard!" Hermione and Sarah said almost at the same time, turning to look the other way while blushing furiously, Harry and Ron took some seconds to absorb the scene before them and as soon as they did, Ron started yelling and making a fuss, this was the clue to Sarah and Hermione to run inside the common room.

"Wow, can you believe that? Little Ginny has grown up faster than us in that way." Sarah said while laughing and sitting in one of the chairs by the fireplace, Hermione followed and took the other chair. "I know! I mean… She's younger than us and still managed to jump into relationships way faster!"

"But according to your Amortentia you are really interested in having a relationship." The blong girl teased, laughing at her friend's embarrassment.

This was the topic for the rest of the day, even at dinner they couldn't help but say something about it. It was a rare opportunity when they could act like normal teenagers and talk about trivial things like romance, boys, and trivial stuff.

Seeing that Harry was quieter than normal, Sarah pulled him to another corner so they could talk in private right before they entered the Great Hall. "So… Spill it out."

Harry blinked a few times, trying to pretend he didn't understand what she meant. "Come on, I know something is going on in this mind of yours. You can tell me. Please? You have been so distant, be my friend again."

"Only if you tell me what Malfoy wanted." Sarah did her best not to get angry and tried to gather what she could tell him. "Nothing dark and evil or productive for the matter. He wanted to talk about a project we have in Astrology, you know we take this class together, right?" He narrowed his eyes, searching for any lies in her words, but found nothing, only then he started talking.

"It was… Weird to see Ginny with Dean. I wanted to punch him on the face, if you know what I mean." A smug smile appeared on her face upon hearing her friend confession. "Jealous, Mister Potter? You had your chance with Ginny and perhaps you still do, but sit and wish you could scalp Thomas isn't going to do the trick. Go out there and win her heart, lover boy."

It was the first time in a while that the two friends sat only the two of them and talked, Harry looked a little more like himself than he did since Sirius' death. Smiling, Sarah grabbed his arm and dragged the boy to sit near Ginny and the others.

From far away, Draco Malfoy watched them, a frown on his face as he felt a strange feeling on his stomach..


	4. Good Taste

**Chapter four revised and up, I made a few alterations in this chapter and I hope it is better than before. **  
><strong>Updated 0412/2013.**  
><strong>I hope you like it!<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter IV – Good taste<p>

Days had gone by and the first game of the Quidditch season finally came, in every hall and classes the Slytherins booed and whistled to the Gryffindors, which only made the tension elevate in an unimaginable way. The day before, Ron and Ginny had had a argument about her and Dean and could even stare at each other without sparks of anger coming out of their eyes, both of them felt really offended, she for being called a whore and he for being called a naïve and inexperienced.

Ron wasn't eating at all that morning and Harry tried at all coast make him drink or eating something before the game, while Sarah just waited for it to begin, she never liked Quidditch that much anyway, in her opinion it was a brutal and useless game, like every other physical activity. Hesitantly Hermione approached the table, since she and Ron weren't in the best mood.

At the night before, when Ron was arguing with Ginny, she mentioned Hermione and Viktor Krum and said that they had kissed. And the simple thought of it made Ron really angry with Hermione, it was completely unfair, but he was the only one who was oblivious to it.

"How are you guys feeling…?" Hermione asked, feeling insecure about her approach.

Ron ignored her and turned to speak to Lavander Brown, she seemed strangely supportive that day. "We're great." Harry answered for both of them and added. "Here, Ron, drink this juice." The red-headed was almost drinking it when Hermione yelled.

"No, don't drink it, Ron! You put something on it, I saw it!" Harry quickly slipped the bottle into his pocket and faked his best innocent face. "You can't tell me what to do, Hermione." Ron ended up drinking the juice just to provoke the girl and because of this Hermione went to the other side of the table as far as she could from them. Sarah and Harry watched as she did, sighing.

It was one of the not so rare situations when the quartet had to slip, so Sarah stood and walked to her best friend, she had absolutely no patience to deal with Ron when he as being a dick.

After an uncomfortable meal, they reached the Gryffindor's changing room, where Ginny and Demelza were already dressed and waiting, the Weasley girl looked extremely happy. "Harry! Good news, Vaisey isn't playing because of an injury and Malfoy is sick, so he won't play too!"

The news shocked the group and they turned to Ginny immediately, stunned. "Malfoy is not playing?" Ginny nodded and started talking about the substitute which by the way looked as dumb as a door, but the blond girl was not listening anymore. Malfoy skipping a game seemed odd even for Sarah, seeing that he could easily suspend the match for the time he needed, like he had done before.

The girl squeezed Harry's arm and he blinked and nodded in a sign of understanding, she exited the room right after wishing the boys and girls good luck.

The match started under screams and the narration made by Zacharias Smith, a Hufflepuff that hated Harry and his friends, so his comments were all depreciative and mocking.

While the Gryffindor team kicked Slytherin's butt in the game, Sarah ran back to the castle, before taking a quickly look at the infirmary, only to see that Malfoy wasn't there. She didn't know where the Slytherin's common room was, so she could only look around.

First she looked at the library, the seventh floor to see if he was using the Room of Requirement, which he wasn't. Feeling tired, she wandered for minutes and saw herself in the Astronomy Tower. And much to her surprise, in the window looking at the horizon was the Slytherin boy.

"Skipping Quidditch, hm?" Sarah leaned in the wall next to the boy, looking at the floor while doing so. Draco looked at her; he looked thinner and more tired at each passing day. "So are you."

"But I'm not playing and you're Slytherin's most valuable player, even though you bought your way in." He returned his look to the horizon, while leaning over the parapet. "Are you admitting I play well?"

Sarah smirked and shook her head, this was one of those moments when he would play his old self, but the air between them seemed so calm and peaceful, almost as if Draco Malfoy wasn't standing next to her.

"What are you up to…? You don't seem like yourself this year, well, the first day being apart from this, you broke Harry's nose." The girl said after some minutes of silence, still not looking up to the boy. Malfoy didn't answer and she didn't insist on the subject, pushing him would only make things worse.

"You wouldn't understand, no one would." His voice was low and sharp, meaning there was no point in continuing to talk about it, so they remained in silence, simply looking at the view.

Even from afar they could still hear the Gryffindors cheering at their victory, what meant that some time had already had gone by without they noticing.

Seeing Malfoy starting to walk away, Sarah followed, but their paths changed, she went to the Gryffindor's common room and he, well, she didn't know.

The common room was really loud, people screaming, cheering when Sarah entered the place. Her month dropped when she saw Ron kissing Lavender like their lives depended on this. Looking away quickly trying to avoid brain damage because of the scene in front of here, the girl spotter Hermione, she could see her friend looking at them with a devastated expression and then running away from the common room.

Feeling bad, Sarah had no choice but run after Hermione, chasing her to one desert classroom. Without saying anything, Sarah hugged Hermione and the crying girl hid her face on her shoulder. They were silent and she observed that a few birds were flying in the ceiling; Sarah assumed that Hermione had conjured them. Suddenly the door busted open and Ron entered guiding Lavender by the hand, they giggled liked idiots.

"Oh…" She said and then an uncomfortable silence took place. "So, Sarah, I was looking for you!" Ron decided to say, so he could break the silence, but only made the two girls even madder at him.

"You shouldn't leave Lavender waiting; she could wonder where you went…" Hermione said with a low voice, the birds she had conjured were flying around her head. A smug smile appeared on Ron's lips and he was about to reply when Hermione yelled. "Opugno!" The birds flew in Ron's direction, making him exit the classroom as fast as he could, but not before some damage was done, physically and to their friendship.

As Christmas was knocking on their door, everyone's favorite professor decided to throw a party to celebrate, but not everyone was invited, only his favorites, Harry, Hermione and Sarah were on the list, the Boy Who Lived being the VIP guest, which that once again infuriated Ron Weasley, seeing that he was not in Slughorn's list. The man couldn't even remember his name.

The guests should take a companion, this little detail was making Harry and Sarah crazy, they couldn't think of anyone, only their closest friends, but Sarah didn't want to take Ron, since she wasn't talking to him and would be extremely awkward if Harry took him.

Sarah was thinking about inviting Neville, but he already had accepted an invitation to work as waiter. It had reached their ears that Hermione was invited by Cormac McLaggen and accepted. But the two friend knew she was only doing it to make Ron jealous.

Sarah couldn't deny, but had the name Draco Malfoy had crossed in her mind when she was thinking about the party. Well, of course she wasn't going to invite him! He was a pompous, arrogant, egocentric ferret! Right…?

The single thought of inviting him was driving her crazy and mad with herself, but sometimes she doubted he was that bad, especially this year.

"Harry, I don't think I will take anyone. Why don't you take Luna?" Sarah asked one night at dinner, Harry turned to look at her and so did Hermione, a look of realization crossing his mind, he had obviously forgotten of their loony friend. "Well, sure, why not?" The black-haired boy smiled, grateful for the advice.

Since no one had had time or idea they had to purchase a dress before going to Hogwarts, Dumbledore decided to release the students to a visit at Hogsmeade.

It was really cold when they arrived in the village and the stores soon were crowded, all students and the school personnel trying to warm themselves.

Sarah, Hermione and Ginny entered one of the stores; the place was really crowded with people that even walking became a arduous task. The three girls walked to the social dresses ward and started looking to the perfect one.

Soon Ginny found a long green dress that matched her eyes and her hair and Hermione picked a navy one. But Sarah wasn't being so lucky; all dresses were extremely ugly and didn't match her style.

"Here, try this one, Sarah. Sarah…?" Ginny turned around, looking for her friends, who was nowhere to be seem.

Far from the dresses section, Sarah had been dragged away by none than Draco Malfoy, he managed to find a corner between two pajamas.

"You're going with me, what about it?" He said with the tone of voice really low and anxious. Sarah started laughing hysterically, making Draco put his hand over her mouth. After she calmed down, he took his hand back. "Invite you and miss the opportunity to see the infamous Draco Malfoy miss the great party? Don't think so."

He glared at her without saying another word, she sighed. "Well, fine, then. But I told my friend I wasn't going with anyone." Draco opened his mouth to reply, a smirk on his face, but stopped when someone came near the clothes they were hiding in, the footsteps echoing loud near them. They held the breath and hid more against the wall, it would be a really awkward situation to explain what they were doing there, so the Slytherin boy pressed his body against Sarah's, but none of them seemed to realize the closeness as they were too concerned with the possibility of being found.

Gladly it was just someone passing by, but it was long enough to Sarah realize how close they were. Draco' attention left the corridor after a couple of minutes, relief all over his face and looked down at the girl he had been pressing against and saw how close her face was to his, the intense blush on her face completely showing on her face.

Quickly he stepped back and turned around, leaving Sarah facing his back, he didn't wanted her seeing his face turning red from embarrassment.

"So… Will you do this for me…?" Draco asked, still not looking at her, after a few seconds he could feel her hand touching his wrist, her voice gentle. "Sure…"

"Why are you touching me, blood traitor? And you better wear something pretty!" The Slytherin walked away after this, exiting the store, inside he slapped himself for being rude and he didn't quite understand why he was acting like that, but he felt he needed to distance himself from her.

Sarah still took some time to recompose herself before going hunting for her dress. She was angry and wanted to get back at Malfoy for snapping at her, so she found the ugliest dress, a bright yellow short dress with several layers of fabric.

The party the next day was the subject of the night at the common room, everyone wanted to go. Sarah and her friends were sitting by the fireplace when a little girl walked toward them.

"S-Sarah Knight…?" She asked looking frightened, when the blond looked up, the girl delivered a box with a card glued on it and ran away.

They all looked at the card that said: "_I know you couldn't find anything better." _Sarah knew who sent the box, but of course she wasn't going to say it. Inside the box a beautiful black dress was laying with a necklace. The necklace had a small emerald in star shape.

"Sarah, who sent it?" Harry asked, looking at the box's contents, but all Sarah could answer was: "Someone with really good taste."


	5. The party

**Merry Christmas, everyone! I know I am a little bit late, but this is my present for you. I hope you guys have an amazing and wonderful Christmas!**  
><strong>Updated 2412/2013.**

* * *

><p>Chapter V – The party<p>

Finally the day came, all the girls were so nervous and couldn't wait to go to the party, while the uninvited kept glaring and grumbling about how they should be going and not the others. Harry actually invited Luna, a little short of notice, but she said she knew he was going to invite her, so she had already prepared a dress for the occasion. No one questioned, of course, it was Luna Lovegood.

Like the other girls, Hermione was nervous about the preparations and didn't stop walking around the dormitory, mumbling furiously about something. Sarah was in her bed, doing her late homework, sometimes she heard her friend say something about McLaggen, Ron, party, dress, but pretended not to listen.

Finally, it was 7 p.m. and all the girls had started getting ready hours ago, but Sarah had just decided to get up. She took a shower, got dressed, put some make-up and then left the common room.

Hermione had already gone to the party a few minutes ago, but Harry was still waiting in the common room. He blinked sometimes when Sarah exited the dormitory, reaction copied by several boys in the room and the girls started chatting about the dress, the jewelry, the hair, the make-up, well, girls stuff.

Sarah wasn't expecting her friend to be waiting for her, but well, Harry was like that, always a gentleman. But it did interfere in her plans for that night. Brushing her worries away, she smiled at Harry and together they walked out the Gryffindor's common room and walked in comfortable silence until they reached the point of meeting, where Luna waited for them.

"Oh, I forgot something, go ahead!" The short girl said, while turning in a corridor, glad the pair hadn't decided to ask questions or go with her. After a few minutes, she found Malfoy waiting for her. He was using social black suit, only a little more elegant than his usual clothes, his hair wasn't filled with gel and he seemed a little more vivid than the days before.

"Malfoy." Sarah said, making him turn to look at her, he couldn't help but admit she looked stunning in the dress he had sent. Even with high-wheels she was still short near Draco, the thought even crossed his mind, making him smile unconsciously.

"Shall we go…?" She said after a minute, blushing because of his intense stare and the silence that was being held. He smirked and then started walking, with Sarah following by his side, but in a distance that disguised the fact that they were actually walking together.

Once the couple got near Slughorn's office, they could hear the music and the sound of people's voices. It was simply more logical to pretend they were not together, Draco started an argument.

"You know, blood traitor, I could bring Pansy if I wanted to." Sarah looked at him, realizing his idea, she played along. "Oh, but this is a classy party, not a strip club."

People looked at them entering the party and started whispering; apparently they hadn't noticed when Sarah informed Filch that Malfoy was with her, if they had the room was going to be gossiping about it all night.

"At least I have money to use in strip clubs." He replied, smirking wider. "Sure you have, if I'm not wrong, you had to sell all your dark items to survive."

"At least I have something to sell." They stopped at one corner not too far from the center of the party, still arguing. "So you do admit you have dark items. Good one, Malfoy!"

Harry saw the couple and feeling intrigued he decided to approach them without making noise or being caught. He succeeded and sighed in relief when he heard they were just arguing and insulting each other.

"Malfoy, did you sneak in? Are you so desperate like that?" Both of them turned to see Harry getting near. Sarah looked at Draco as if saying _"I've done my part."_, and then walked toward Harry, grabbing him by the arm and walking away from the Slytherin.

As they walked in Hermione's direction, Harry couldn't stop asking what Sarah was doing with Malfoy, but she answered a simply "Malfoy. Jerk." Truth was, she too wanted to know why Draco insisted in coming to this party, it was just futile. Perhaps he simply wanted to make part of something considered elegant.

Hermione was hiding from McLaggen, apparently he had tried to kiss her under the mistletoe, but she managed to escape just in time and now was running as if he was infectious. Seeing the boy get near, they sneaked out to another corner.

"Miss Knight! How nice of you to come to our party!" Professor Slughorn approached them and Sarah tried to put her best smile while looking at him. "I wouldn't miss it for anything, Professor. I was really excited to come actually; your parties are really famous."

"Severus, those two are really a piece of work, you should see how well they do in my class." Severus Snape, their former Potions Professor and now actual DADA Professor was standing next the other man, not looking one bit amused.

"Really? Potter never seemed to present such talent to Potions, although, Miss Knight, I must admit, is especially talented." It was really rare for him to complement a student, even if deserved, so Sarah smiled at her favorite teacher, thanking him silently.

The Potion's Professor seemed even more pompous and proud than before when he walked away. Being a Pure-Blood, Sarah knew how to put up with this kind of people and also knew how to give them an ego boost. Even though she hated the times when her family was invited to someone's house.

Slughorn had invited a vampire to the party, making it clear to all guests he had lots and varied contacts in the wizarding world. Differently from the group, Neville and Luna seemed to be enjoying the party, even he only being there as a waiter. And one thing about this amazed Sarah: Malfoy haven't had said anything about it.

"Hey, Harry, Sarah, have you seen Hermione?" McLaggen asked when he spotted them. Both made a negative sign with the head. He, then, took off to look for her.

"It's really a shame, you know…? Hermione and Ron. They have feelings for each other, but still don't admit it." Sarah leaned against the wall, looking at the people in the party, they danced and talked excitedly.

"I know, I think they're perfect for each other, they're so different but at the same time match so much." Harry added, he was looking to the people in the party as well. Luna was chatting with Professor Trelawney, well, that one was crazy, but gained some respect after Harry discovered she was the one that made his prophecy.

"Nothing is what it seems, Harry. Look at us, we look like two normal teenagers, but we are wizards and are fighting against one of the most frightening wizard of all the times. I think that happens with people too. Trelawney is crazy as it can get, she talks nonsense, says everybody is going to die and stuff, but is still competent in her own way."

The boy didn't say anything as a reply and looked lost in thoughts. Deep down Sarah was thinking about Malfoy and how she wished he was more than just an egotistical ferret.

At one corner, Snape was leaving the room followed by Draco Malfoy and none of them seemed pleased by each other company. Seeing the scene, Harry and Sarah looked at each other and nodded, not taking one more second before chasing them, trying their best not to make any sound and remain unseen.

"… You cannot afford to make mistakes, Draco, because if you get expelled…"

"I had nothing to do with it, ok?"

"I hope you're saying the truth, because it was foolish and sloppy. There's already someone suspecting you."

"I already told you I have nothing to do with this. And who is suspecting me? Hey, don't look at me like that. It won't work, I can stop you!"

There was a brief stop and Snape spoke again.

"So your uncle Bellatrix has been teaching you Occlumency, trying to hide something from your _master_?"

"I'm not trying to hide anything from _him_; I just don't want _you_ to penetrate my mind! And stop sending me to your office!"

"Look, Draco, I swore to your mother I am going to protect and help you, I made an Unbreakable Vow…" Sarah held her breath when she heard the end of Snape's phrase, making Harry look at her without understanding, she mouthed _later_.

"Seems like you are going to break it! I received this mission and I'm going to complete it! It's just taking longer than I expected!"

"What is your plan?" The Professor asked, his voice was urgent and a little pleading.

"It's none of your business!"

"If you tell me what you're planning, I can help you…"

"I have all the help I need, thank you, I'm not alone!" Malfoy was getting anxious and angrier at the professor, and his tone of voice was getting louder.

"But certainly you were tonight. Enjoying a party while you should be doing your work, you don't have much time."

"I was going to have Crabbe and Goyle helping me if you hadn't given them detentions! And plus, I had another reason to be here tonight."

"Keep it quiet!" Snape said in a low voice, since Draco was getting agitated. "If your friends pretend to pass DADA OWL this time they must do a better job than they're doing right now."

"What difference does it make? DADA is a joke, isn't it, just a staging? Like any of us need to protect against the dark arts…"

"It's a necessary staging if you want to success, Draco!" He lowered his voice, making Sarah and Harry get near to the door.

"You're trying to steal my glory!"

"You're acting like a child, Draco, I know you're angry because of your father's arrest, but…"

Harry and Sarah heard steps sounds coming toward the door and threw themselves to the side just in time before Draco opened the door and walked away, going back to the party.

They looked at each other and slowly made their way back to the party as well, thinking about the conversation they just heard without saying a word. There were things that Harry didn't understand, but Sarah said she would explain later, maybe in the following morning.

As soon as they set foot back into the room the party was being held, Slughorn took Harry to show him to some friends and Sarah saw this as an opportunity to approach the Slytherin boy, who was drinking in a corner.

"Forever alone tonight, are we?" She asked, still trying to think about something to say without showing she had heard his conversation with the Professor. "There aren't many interesting people. I was wrong by coming here tonight."

"Well, I guess I'll take that as a compliment." She smirked sarcastically while looking at Draco, he didn't return the look and by judging his expression, he was still mad.

"Potter will see us talking again." He said, looking around to see if Harry was somewhere to be seen, he wasn't. "Maybe, but if he does I'll just tell him you're a pain in the ass and I wanted to hex you to oblivion so you wouldn't haunt my dreams anymore."

He finally looked down at her, smirking egocentrically while raising an eyebrow. "So you do dream about me, hm? Seems like little blood traitor is in love."

Instead of being offended, Sarah laughed fully-hearted because of his joke, making him raise his eyebrow even more. "Me? Dreaming about you? I would say it's more like a nightmare where you're trying to kill me and steal my family's fortune."

An unknown boy came serving drinks, they didn't knew what it was, but took anyway and drank it in a few sips. "Do Slughorn know he's serving alcohol to minors?" Sarah wondered while looking at the cup.

Draco laughed, surprising Sarah, who looked up to him and smile brightly. "You know how to laugh!" She said, letting her words come out a little more enthusiastically than she wanted to. "Of course I know! But not because of you, of course! I was just wondering why your hair is… Is… Blond!"

"So is yours! Big deal, blondie!" Sarah filled her cheeks with air and made an angry face, looking the other way. With this, she missed Draco's face turning a little red while he watched her.

He shook his head; trying to forget the idiotic thoughts he was having about how cute she looked while angry. "Maybe I should get going; I still have homework to do." He said, making Sarah look his way and smile. "Ok, have a good night then."

She walked away before he did, leaving the boy with his thoughts, it took him a few seconds to remember he was leaving and to actually leave the room.

Sarah found Harry hiding with Hermione in the back of the bar, they were drinking and laughing, looking almost drunk and sitting really close from each other.

The blond sat next to Hermione, resting her head in the other girl's shoulder, she closed her eyes, the first thing that came to Sarah's head was those grey's eyes and she quickly opened hers.

Things were different somehow and it surprised her to find that she enjoyed that person's company. It was not like things were getting out of hand, right?

… Right…?


	6. Three Ds

**Finally the chapter is up! I'm sorry it took me so long, I wasn't being able to upload the file.  
>Anyway, last chapter I added the link to Sarah's dress, but the site doesn't like me and cut it out. xD<br>So, here it is: http: / beautifulinexactly . files . wordpress . com /2009 /05 /black -dress .jpg  
>Just take the spaces out and it must be fine x3<br>Thank you for reading and for the reviews!**

* * *

><p>Chapter VI – Three Ds<p>

Christmas break came right after Slug's party, so Harry and Ron went to The Burrow, Hermione was gone with her parents and Sarah stayed in Hogwarts under the protests of Ron, Harry and Ginny.

She used the excuse that her teachers had passed lots of homework and The Burrow was going to distract her if she went there. It was true, she couldn't deny it and neither could they, since they had much homework too.

Sarah wondered how warm The Burrow would be; she missed Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley and the rest of the red-headed family. But couldn't help but laugh at the thought of Harry talking in Ron's head about how evil Malfoy was.

She couldn't tell them, but she promised to Hermione she wasn't going to The Burrow, since they were not talking to Ron yet. He was still with Lavender, and this infuriated the Golden Quartet's girls.

Because of the latest events, ninety nine percent of the students went back home, Hogwarts wasn't the safest place anymore and everyone knew that.

Christmas Eve soon came, and Sarah didn't have anything better to do, so she snuggled in the library, she regretted so much that she didn't bring her warmer clothes with her; she only wore a thin blouse and large pants.

It hurt to move, so she stayed still while reading a DADA book for her assignment. She didn't hear when someone approached her, only seeing who it was when the person sat by her.

"You're frozen." The voice of Draco Malfoy came of her side, making Sarah turn only her head in the direction. "Yes, I'm frozen, its bloody freaking cold!"

"Want me to call Saint Potter to give you a hug?" Sarah turned to her book, saying in a really low voice. "I'm alone here."

The boy looked out of the window for some moments before taking his book out of the bag. "Homework? May I copy yours?" His cocky smile was once again in his face

"You know the sacred word." He smirked widely, taking out a quill, ink and a piece of paper. "Please?"

"It's bloody no." Her expression was serious and she kept pretending she was reading. "But… These are two words." Sarah's face became even angrier.

"Do you want to stay or not, Ferret?" Draco muttered an 'Ok' and began writing the essay. He would look at her every now and then, only to see Sarah was even more pressed against the chair.

Somehow the fact that she was cold bothered him, so he couldn't concentrate fully in the homework. Finally, after some time he took his coat off and put it over Sarah's shoulder, she smiled at him and thanked.

They only stopped working when it was dinner time; Malfoy looked like he hadn't been eating for days, so Sarah dragged him to the Great Hall without causing a commotion or being seen by anyone.

When they entered the Great Hall, Sarah walked to the Gryffindor's empty table, and Draco went to the Slytherin's also empty table. He didn't stop staring, she noticed and sometimes answered with a grimace or even obscene gestures, making him chuckle a bit.

Sarah woke up early on Christmas Day; she slowly made her way toward the Common Room, where presents were waiting for her: Two from her parents, one from Harry, one from Hermione, one from Ron, one from the Weasley's twins and the sweater Mrs. Weasley always made sure to send for her.

While opening her presents, she reviewed her schedule for the day. First breakfast, study, lunch, study, dinner, study more and sleep. It was perfect, a really busy and quiet day.

After dressing up with a warm clothe, and making sure she had a coat on, Sarah left the Common Room and made her way to the Great Hall.

The tables were replaced by only one with lots of places, where Professors and the remaining students were sitting, she spotted Draco at the end of the table, and the only spot available was next to him.

Slowly and hesitantly she made her way to the table and sat, saying good morning and Merry Christmas to everyone at the table.

Lunch was chatty by the Professors part, the students didn't exchanged many words than necessary, except for Sarah, who was engaged in a intellectual conversation with Snape about new potions that could be made.

"Actually, I think that many potions are imperfect, if the wrong dosage is used the person can even die. The potion makers should study harder to prevent this from happening; there are obviously ways of doing an improvement."

"But the dosage may diverge from person to person, there isn't really a way of regulate and standardize the dosage."

"And this is why the potions must be improved to a non-deadly stage, Professor, even if they must add a new ingredient or something."

Malfoy was tired of the discussion, so he excused himself off the table and left. The discussion kept going for almost hours, the table was even already gone to its usual place and the others had returned.

After this conversation, Sarah resolved she was going to walk around the castle grounds, it was snowing.

She loved the snow, it was pure, peaceful, and she carried so many good memories involving the snow. The girl cleaned a bench and took a seat, it was freezing outside, but she still didn't care. Calm days like this were hard to find nowadays.

"You will end up freezing, you know?" Sarah's eyes were closed, but she recognized Draco's voice and smiled. "Maybe it's for the best… So I won't have to fight and kill people while trying to win."

He knew what the meant, and deeply felt the same way. "It's too late to go back…" He whispered, but Sarah could hear. She looked at the blond boy and smiled gently at him.

"Oh, almost forgot. Here, it's for you, since you gave me the dress." She handed him a little box, which contained a frozen black rose. "I put a spell on it, every ten years one petal will be lost."

He smiled a bit, and no one said another word, they didn't need to.

A few days later the students arrived back at Hogwarts, and Sarah stormed running to hug Hermione. She missed her friend, she rarely made human contact these past days, only when she talked to Malfoy or Professor Snape.

Soon they saw Harry too and ran toward him, hugging the boy tightly. "You guys need to tell me what happened over this break! Especially you, Harry." The group went to the Common Room and sat at the most isolated chairs.

"Well… One night after Christmas the minister appeared with Percy, we wanted me to collaborate and be their commercial boy. He said that the Ministry needs to show a good image, and make people believe they have everything under control, which they haven't, seeing that they arrested even Stan Shunpike."

Harry told them about Mrs. Weasley being devastated by Percy's indifference toward the family, the news about Fleur and Bill; they were still together for the Weasley's despair.

Hermione also told them about her trip to France, and thanked them for the presents, and also thanked in name of her parents, since Sarah had sent them a present too.

Their chat was excited, but was cut when Ron entered the Common Room with Lavender following close by. Seeing the couple, Hermione stood up and went to the girl's dormitory. Seeing his friend leave, Ron frowned and sat by Harry, shoving Lavender while doing so.

"Seems like there's trouble in heaven." Sarah said, making Ron even angrier. "Why don't you just talk to her? This fight is useless and pointless."

The red-headed shook his shoulders and turned to face the other way, still frowning. Sarah and Harry sighed. Things were taking too long to return to normal.

"Anyway, I still haven't seen Fred and George's store! Gosh, I miss them and their humor." Sarah said, making Harry and Ron raise an eyebrow for her. "If you hadn't stayed here, you would have seen them."

"You're no fun." She filled her cheeks with air and looked the other way, crossing her arms while doing it. Harry laughed at her and they remained in the Common Room for a little longer before going to sleep.

The following day came and the trimmest begun, when Sarah and Hermione came down to the Common Room, they saw an agglomeration in front of the notice board. It was useless to try to approach, since there were so many students, but Hermione knew what it was.

"It's the Apparation classes! 12 galleons, a class every week on Saturday." Sarah seemed really interested and smile widely to her friend, who returned the smile. Soon the first class arrived, it was being held in the Great Hall, the tables were gone and hoops were disposed on the ground.

Sarah entered the room with Harry and Hermione, Ron was nowhere to be seen, probably with Lavender. As they entered the Great Hall, they could hear Malfoy discussing with Crabbe.

"What I do is none of your business, Crabbe, you and Goyle do as I say and watch out." They came near to hear more, and Harry said. "I tell my friends what I'm doing if I want them to keep an eye for me."

Malfoy turned to the group and was almost answering when the instructor Twycross yelled asking for silence.

"It's important to remember the three Ds before we apparate: Destination, determination and deliberation. First of all we need to concentrate in the destination wanted. Right now it's the hoop. Please concentrate on the destination."

Everybody looked around and then tried their best to concentrate in their own hoop.

"Second! Focus your determination to get in the destination. Let this wish flow through your body."

Everybody was trying so hard to focus that some people had the face in a shade of deep pink.

"Three… Only when I say it, spin your body, feeling it penetrate the vacuum, moving with deliberation. When I say it… One…"

Sarah looked around, meeting Harry's gaze for a second, all the students seemed apprehensive about the sudden order.

"Two…"

She focused on the hoop, remembering to seem determinate to get over there.

"Three!"

Everybody spun, but no one succeeded, the far some got was on the ground because of the dizziness.

The next tries didn't improve, only after three or four more their heard Susan Bones yell in pain. Her body was still in the place of start, but her leg way two meters away from her. The House Directors ran up to the girl and a purple smoke filled the room, when it faded away, Susan was in one piece.

"It's normal to miss one part when the mind doesn't have determination enough. Now, back to places and remember of the Ds."

One hour late the accident with Susan Bones was still the most interesting thing that happened over that class. The instructor told them to remind about the three Ds and bid them goodbye.

Everybody was walking out of the Great Hall, when Sarah felt someone grabbing her arm and pull her to a desert classroom.

"I don't have anything valuable!" She said, raising her arms, and only then she saw Draco Malfoy in front of her. "Oh…" She muttered as he began laughing at her.

"Hey, it's not funny! I almost had a heart attack!" Sarah lowered her arms and touched her chest with one hand, her heart was racing fast. But Draco still laughed.

"I'm leaving." She turned to leave, but felt the boy's hand holding hers, so she turned around to face him. "Yes?" She asked as he released her hand.

"I didn't really have the chance to thank you for the present. Thank you; it was my only present this year..." Sarah was looking for something to say, but couldn't find anything appropriate.

So she approached slowly and hugged the Slytherin boy, who didn't know how to respond to it, he simply touched her back with both hands.

They stayed like that for two, three minutes, but Sarah stepped back, feeling a little resistance from Malfoy's part, like he didn't want to let her go, but assumed it was only imagination.

"I must go… They're probably looking for me out there, and your friends must be looking for you too, especially your lover Crabbe… See you in class, Malfoy."

The girl left the room, smiling at herself, but Draco remained there, looking at the door, wondering why he didn't push her away, or at least trying to figure out why he didn't want her to go.


	7. Revealing news

**Chapter seven is up!  
>I hope you enjoy it and thank you for reading and making a girl really happy!<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter VII – Revealing news<p>

Soon March approached, and Ron's birthday came. Harry woke up with the noises made by Seamus and Dean when leaving the room, a Saturday, an unfortunate Saturday since the Hogsmeade trip was canceled and the only distraction left was the Apparation class, that still haven't improved a bit.

"Happy Birthday, Ron. Here, your present." Harry threw the present at Ron, who seemed fairly happy with the keeper gloves he received. "Thanks, Harry. Wow, look at this watch my parents gave me!"

While the red-headed opened his presents, Harry took the Maraunder's Map out of his luggage, having to unpack half of his things. "Want some chocolate cauldrons, Harry?" Ron asked, only receiving a mumble in answer.

After some time, Harry put away the Map and got ready to leave the room. "Let's go, Ron?" But the boy didn't answer; he was cuddled in his bed, looking like he was in deeply reflection. "Ron?"

"I'm not hungry, but I'll go with you." He answered, beginning to get up from his bed. Harry turned to the door to start to get out, but Ron called out suddenly.

"Harry! You don't get it. I can't handle it." Ron whispered, still not moving from his bed. "What can't you handle?" He risked asking, without understanding what his friend meant and starting to feel a little scared.

"I can't stop thinking about her…" This troubled Harry even more, Ron had been running away from Lavender in the past few days and now he said he can't stop thinking about her? "Ok… But how can this stop you from eating breakfast?"

"But she doesn't know I exist…"

"What? How could she not know you exist? She's always stuck with you." The black-haired said, this caught Ron's attention.

"Who are you talking about?"

"Who are _you_ talking about?" He copied the phrase, looking even more troubled.

"Romilda Vane, of course! Who else would I be talking about?"

Silence took over the room, and the two friends stare at each other for a couple of minutes.

"Ok… You're joking, right?" Harry asked, not enjoying the prank. "I think I… I'm in love with her, Harry."

"It's all funny and stuff, but let's end the joke here, ok?" Harry turned to leave, but felt a sharp pain in his ear, and looked to Ron, who had his fists raised, he had punched him! "What the fuck?"

"You offended her! You said it was a joke!" Ron's face was turning purple as he got angrier. "What has gotten into…?" Harry saw the box of chocolate cauldrons in the floor and realization hit him.

"Where did you get this box?" Ron raised his nose in a cocky way, not relaxing his fists. "It was a present."

"No, you only took it from the ground." The boy seemed even angrier at the accusation. "It fell off from my bed!"

"No, it fell from my trunk when I was looking for the map. Romilda Vane gave me these at Christmas, but I forgot about them, they're filled with love potion!"

"Romilda…? Did you say Romilda? Do you know her? Can you present me?" Ron's face brightened with hope, giving Harry an urge to laugh. He could take Ron downstairs and watch him do crazy things until the potion's effect expires, his throbbing ear only making him want to take revenge. But they were friends, so he decided to take him to Professor Slughorn.

"Sure. I'll take you to Romilda." His face looked even brighter and hopeful; excitedly he followed Harry to Professors Slughorn's office. In their way out of the dormitory, Lavender waited.

"Won Won, you're late! I got you a present and…" But he passed right next to her, saying aggressively. "Get out; Harry is taking me to met Romilda."

Harry was preoccupied while they walked toward the office, maybe the Professor was in the Great Hall having breakfast, but when the boy knocked on the door, he opened, to Harry's relieve.

"Harry, it's early and I usually sleep late on Saturdays. " He was still mad at Harry for trying to take a memory out of him a few weeks ago as homework from Dumbledore.

"I know, professor, and I'm sorry to wake up you early. But my friend back here was poisoned by a love potion. Could you prepare an antidote for him?"

"I thought you could prepare a simple potion like this, Harry." The boy opened his mouth, looking for an answer while holding Ron back under his protests. "I never made an antidote to love potions, sir, and I didn't want to do it wrong and end up poisoning Ron, he's my friend, you know, and it's his birthday…"

"Oh, fine, it's a simple potion, I can do it." He let the two boys get inside the office, but Ron tripped and almost fell, he only didn't because he grabbed Harry's neck to regain the balance. He whispered. "She didn't saw it, did she?"

"No, she didn't arrive yet." Harry said, watching the Professor prepare the potion while adding a little of this and that in a little bottle.

"Great! How do I look?" Ron asked, and Professor Slughorn didn't even hesitate to answer while giving him the bottle. "Handsome. Now, drink this, it's a tonic for the nerves."

Ron's widely smile soon faded away and an expression of horror took place. "It worked! Thank you, Professor."

Slughorn laughed, and went over some bottle of drinks. "He needs a tonic. I have Oak Matured Mead; I wanted to give it to Dumbledore at Christmas… But he won't miss what he didn't receive. Let's open and celebrate Mr. Weasley's birthday."

The man poured three glasses with the liquid, Harry couldn't help but think about his assignment, maybe if he got the Professor drunk, he would hand him the memory.

He raised the glass and smiled after giving the two young boys their own glasses. "Harry Birthday, Ralph…"

"Ron." Harry corrected him with a whisper. But Ron wasn't listening; he had already drank the Mead at once.

It took one second, the second when Slughorn kept giving his speech, the second when Ron dropped the glass and fell on a chair and tried to get up but didn't succeed.

"Professor, do something!" But the old man seemed to be on shock. Ron was having trouble breathing and his skin was acquiring a blue tonality. Harry jumped over a little table and started going through the Professor's things. Soon he found what he was looking for and went back to his friend, pushing the Bezoar inside his mouth, slowly he seemed to relax and his body softened and stayed still.

It was past 8 p.m. when Madam Pomfrey let Harry, Hermione, Ginny and Sarah get inside the infirmary to stay with Ron, soon Fred and George arrived. Sarah was the first to greet them, hugging the twins tightly.

"This was not how we imagine giving Ron his present." Said George.

"He was conscious when we did pictured it." And Fred completed.

Harry had to tell the story of what happened almost ten times that night, for Dumbledore, McGonagall, Sarah, Hermione, Ginny, Madam Pomfrey, George and Fred.

A discussion about how Ron was poisoned started, but only Hermione didn't say anything, she had been quiet all day, worried about what happened. Only when they were talking about motives to poison someone she spoke.

"The person wouldn't know Slughorn too well to give him a bottle with poison expecting he would pass it along to someone. Anyone who knows him well knows he would keep something valuable like this to himself."

"Her-mi-o-ne." Ron said, making everyone turn to look at him, he mumbled a few more incomprehensive words and started snoring, Hermione's face turned deep purple, the others chuckled a bit, but remained quiet.

The door busted open and Hagrid walked in. "Only six people at time!" Madam Pomfrey yelled, so Sarah got up from her chair, and smiled at her friends. "I'll go."

She walked out, giving Hagrid a little squeeze in the arm; everyone couldn't help but notice she looked abnormally short near the semi-giant.

Once out of the infirmary, she leaned on the window, sighing deeply while wondering why someone would poison another person. From afar, she saw Malfoy walking down the corridor, and slowly made her way after him without being caught.

They walked a few floor, and they were almost in the fifth when Sarah lost Draco's sight. "Damn…" She muttered, looking around for a sign of the blond boy, and when she turned on a corridor, she felt something poking her waist, making her jump and take her wand out.

Draco was laughing, and smirked in his usual way, making Sarah lower her wand. "Gosh, stop trying to freak me out!"

"Following me?" She put her hands on her waist when he asked. "My Common Room is this way, remember? Maybe I should be asking what you are doing here."

He looked defeated, so she dropped the subject and started walking, Draco followed. "Is it true? Weasel was poisoned?" Sarah looked angry because of the nickname, but ignored. "Yes, he was, but in a few days he will be just fine."

She couldn't tell if his face was of relieve or disappointment. They were coming near the Common Room when Sarah heard steps and grabbed Draco's arm, shoving him into a closet with herself.

"Shhh…" She said, with her index finger touching her lips, he obeyed. Why did she do it? Maybe she didn't want anyone to see her with Malfoy? Or maybe didn't want to receive a detention for being out of bed that late at night.

The steps soon faded and they relaxed a bit, she smiled at the boy and whispered. "Maybe I should be going now… My Common Room is near, so you should be heading to yours… Good night."

She walked out of the closet and made her way toward the Gryffindor's tower, and entered the room while listening the Fat Lady shout obscene words.

Harry was in the Common Room, talking to McLaggen, he seemed really annoyed. Holding back the laugh, Sarah kissed her friend on the cheek while saying good night and made her way to the dormitory.

The days had gone by and Ron was still in the infirmary, his accident hasn't caused a commotion like Katia Bell's, so it faded away as fast as it spread.

Harry was having a hard time dealing with Cormac McLaggen and Lavender Brown. The boy followed Harry all the time to talk about Quidditch, while the female wanted to talk about Ron's feelings, seemed she never could find him awake lately.

On the day of Quidditch match of Gryffindor vs Hufflepuff, Harry and Sarah visited Ron before the game, telling him to face Lavender and tell how he felt.

On their way out, they met Malfoy and Harry asked. "Where are you going, Malfoy?"

"Yeah, I'm really going to tell you because it's your business. Now go, The Boy Who Scored, or The Chosen Captain, or whatever they call you these days." One girl laughed, but blushed when felt Sarah's and Harry's gaze upon her. Her and her friend left quickly, with Malfoy following close behind. Sarah couldn't help but look at his back.

Sarah made her ways to the bleachers and sat next to Hermione and Neville, the boy blushed at her presence and smiled, she only smiled back gently.

The game was narrated by Luna Lovegood, but she didn't seem to be really interested in the match, just like McLaggen, he was busier trying to teach the others how to play and forgot to watch out for the Quaffle. Consequence: Hufflepuff scored many times repeatedly.

Harry was shouting at McLaggen, flying at his direction right when the Keeper missed a Bludger, the next thing Harry knew, he was in deep pain and blacked out.

The boy woke up in the infirmary, not knowing what happened. Sarah and Hermione were sitting by his bed. "Thank you for paying me a visit." Ron said from his bed, making the others chuckle.

At the end of the explanation of what happened, Harry wanted to get up and kill McLaggen, but couldn't, since Madam Pomfrey didn't release him. Later that night Harry ordered Dobby and Kreacher to keep an eye on Malfoy, something was wrong and he just knew it.

On Monday the two friends were released early in the morning and could finally go back to their duties. Everything was getting back to normal, and Harry even was going to have a meeting with Dumbledore later that night.

The met went smooth and Harry told Sarah, Ron and Hermione what happened right after. Now, more than ever, they needed to figure out a way to get that memory out of Slughorn, but the Half-Blood Prince wasn't being of any help.

One night, while the friends were doing homework, two loud C_rack _came out of nowhere, making them jump and turn to see Kreacher and Dobby side by side, looking like they were going to kill each other.

"Kreacher came to report what Harry Potter asked." The elf said, looking at Harry's friends with disgust. "And Dobby came to help!" Hermione shoot an disapproval look at the boy, which he ignored.

"Has Malfoy done something out of normal?" Harry asked, looking at the two elves. "Mr. Malfoy walks with nobility matching his Pure-Blood status; his features remind me of my old mistress. "

"The Malfoy boy is evil! He is…" Dobby cut Kreacher's speech, and stopped his shortly after, starting to hit himself. "Sorry, Harry Potter. It's still hard for Dobby to speak badly of his old masters."

They all looked sympathetic to Dobby and Kreacher continued talking. "Mr. Malfoy eats in the Great Hall, sleeps in the dormitory in the dungeons, watch classes about…"

"Dobby, you tell me." Harry said quickly, seeing that the grumpy elf wasn't going to talk something interesting and pertinent. "Has Malfoy going somewhere he wasn't supposed to?"

"Harry Potter, sir, the Malfoy boy hasn't been breaking any rules that Dobby knows… But he has been trying not to be seen, and has visited the seventh floor with a great variety of students…"

"The Requirement Room!" They all said at the same time. "That's where he's been going that the map can't show. Dobby, did you see what Malfoy's been doing?"

"No, Harry Potter, it's impossible."

"No, it's not. Malfoy got inside the room last year while we were on a DA meeting!" He said, frustrated. "But, Harry, last year they knew exactly what we were doing, and you don't know what shape the room takes when Malfoy is inside of it."

"You both did fine." The bushy haired girl said, Kreacher looked extremely offended and Harry told they were good to go.

"But it's strange, what would Malfoy do with a variety of people? How many knows about it?" Hermione wondered. Ron was too busy trying to fix his homework to join the conversation. "I have a guess, but it's highly unlike." Sarah said, her tone was completely sarcastic, she didn't know why to put such venom in the thought of Malfoy going out with girls.

"Gosh, how stupid am I? There was a big stock of Polyjuice potion in the basement from Slughorn's first class, he could have stolen some. There aren't many students; it's just Crabbe and Goyle! And remember when we heard Malfoy fighting with Crabbe about not being his business what he's being doing? No one knows what it is, not even the two."

They kept arguing for a couple more minutes before ending their homework and going to sleep, somehow, Sarah felt lighter knowing Malfoy wasn't going out with lots of girls, even though she didn't know why.


	8. Astronomy Tower

**Sooooooorry for my delay! I've been having trouble with my imagination and nothing was coming out! And I also traveled to my boyfriend's house in another State, and I spent some days there. **

**Anyway, I'm sorry for the delay, and this is the biggest chapter up until now! I tried to do my best to entertain all of you, I hope you guys enjoy it! Thank you for your support and for reading! Please review, if you want, it would make a girl really happy!  
>Thank you.<br>**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters, although I would like to be one of them myself.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter VIII – Astronomy Tower<p>

Days passed by and Harry finally managed to get the memory from Slughorn with the help of the Felix Felicis and his friends. With that memory they were finally able to find out Voldemort weakness and at the same time his source for his immortality: Horcruxes. A really powerful dark magic, and in order to perform it you need to kill someone to separate your soul and transfer it to the desired object.

One morning Harry encountered Katie Bell, she had returned from some time off in her parent's house, apparently. She couldn't remember anything from the day she was cursed; only that she had entered the women's bathroom. This made Hermione and Sarah give Harry an "I told you so", because of his suspicion of Malfoy being involved in this matter.

The match against Ravenclaw was getting near, and all the players were really nervous about it. That was the last chance Gryffindor had to compensate their lost. Ron was puking again and Harry walked alone, Hermione and Sarah stayed behind.

"So, Mione, are you going to confess any time soon?" The bushy haired girl blushed deeply and smacked Sarah on the arm playfully. "Just kidding, just kidding. Did you notice Harry? He's falling in love, it's so cute."

Their manly subject was Harry's love life, Hermione was too proud and shy to talk about hers, and Sarah… Well… Sarah didn't have one.

The girls were walking down a hall, when Harry came running toward them, trying to catch his breath and seeming desolated.

"Book… Any of you… Potion… Book." Sarah caught her Potion's book and threw it at Harry, who stormed off. Looking at each other, the girls ran after him. Soon they saw themselves in the Myrtle's bathroom. Inside, Snape was waiting, and there was so much blood on the floor. Seeing Snape's expression, the girls took a step back and Sarah started running, leaving Hermione alone.

She didn't really gave it much thought before doing it, her feet guiding the way, and minutes later she arrived to the Infirmary. Madam Pomfrey was working energetically in someone lying in one bed. The blond girl approached slowly, losing her stability when she saw Draco Malfoy lying there, looking even paler and bleeding badly.

"Oh, dear. Can you help? Pass me the green bottle in the shelf. It will help stop the bleeding." Quickly Sarah grabbed the bottle requested and gave it to the nurse. She never had any training in this area, so she couldn't be of much help, only pass some bottles and wipe the blood while watching the MediWitch work against time.

After some time, the bleeding ceased, but he still looked pale and lifeless. Madame Pomfrey didn't ask any question, and Sarah wouldn't know how to answer even if she did.

Remembering about Harry, Sarah reluctantly got up and left the Infirmary after some time, making her way quickly to the Gryffindor's common room. Harry looked really desolated, but this didn't stop her from asking.

"What happened?" Her clothes were filled with blood, and this attracted looks from her fellows, but she didn't care.

"I heard him crying in the bathroom, talking to Myrtle… And when he saw me, Malfoy tried to hex me, I obviously hexed back. He tried to cast a Cruciatus but I used a spell I've read in the Prince's book. Myrtle yelled and Snape arrived. He managed to stop the bleeding a little, and took Malfoy to the infirmary. He asked for my book… He knows, I can feel it. He gave detention for the rest of the year, every Saturday, now I won't be able to play Quidditch."

"I don't care about your bloody book, and I don't care about this stupid game! You almost killed someone tonight! Or you get rid of this thing, or I'll tell Dumbledore and Snape about it!"

Sarah was so angry with Harry that after shouting at him, she left to her dormitory; she had a lot to think about.

Also, Ginny and Hermione had had an argument the following day. Harry had tried to defend the Prince and engaged in a discussion with the bushy haired girl, and Ginny, somehow, stepped in Harry's defense and even offended Hermione, saying she didn't know anything about Quidditch.

This made Hermione join Sarah's team, and they discussed the better way to kill Harry and Ginny.

Now and then, Sarah visited Draco in the infirmary, obviously while he was asleep, she didn't want him to think that she was worried about him, well, she wasn't… Of course she wasn't! Sarah just thought that someone, other than the Slytherins, should pay him a visit, just to make sure he was fine. She knew she wouldn't be able to forgive Harry if something happened to the ferret boy.

On the following Saturday, Gryffindor played against Ravenclaw, and won. In the middle of the confusion, Harry ended up kissing Ginny, for almost everybody's surprise.

With the book gone somewhere in the Requirement Room, there was almost no tension in the group, only when one of them brought the subject on.

One day, Harry was called by Dumbledore to go to his office, another meeting, but after only a few minutes he came back and gave the Felix Felicis to Hermione, claiming it was for their use, just in case something happened, and saying that Malfoy was able to conquer whatever he was doing.

Still being a little angry with Harry, Sarah left the common room and started walking around the castle; there weren't students around, because of the hour. It was nice to have the castle for her, and at the same time she could be vigilant about what Harry said. Her feet slowly led to the Astronomy Tower.

Sarah smiled while feeling the breeze in her face, and leaned in the wall, looking at the horizon. "Hogwarts really is beautiful…" She whispered while sighing. "Yeah, but the people in it are really ugly, would you like to see yourself in a mirror?"

She laughed at the voice behind her, the so known cold voice of Draco Malfoy. "What are you doing here?"

She turned slowly to face him, he was a few steps further, looking even paler and skinner than the last time she saw him. "Jesus, did you left all your weight with Madam Pomfrey while you were visiting the infirmary?"

His expression didn't change; he continued looking at Sarah with a serious expression in his face. "I couldn't sleep, ok? What about you?"

Malfoy moved away to the window, next to Sarah, but didn't answer her question, she didn't ask again. It was like a rule, she asked, and when he didn't answer, she wouldn't ask or push him into answering.

Draco looked at his watch and begun to agitate, making Sarah look his way. "You got to go. And don't get out of your dormitory 'till morning, ok?"

When she didn't move, he grabbed her wrist; and the boy started walking toward the exit, pulling a struggling girl with him. "Hey, hey, let me go." She tried not to yell, but the anger was beginning to get to her as she struggled to set herself free from his grasp.

"I said let me go!" Sarah whispered, in a venous tone and he must have recognized the danger, because he let go off of her. "What is going on with you? You're acting all strange, well; you ARE strange, but anyway… Quit doing as you wish. I'm not your puppy or something, go pick another girl you can buy!"

He was shocked; Sarah Knight wasn't the type of girl who hissed at others, and no one offended Draco Malfoy and walked out unharmed.

"Look, brat. Tonight, you'll do as I say. You'll get out of my sight; you will get your ass back to the Gryffindor's filthy common room and hug your bloody pillow silently because I said so."

His face acquired a shade of pink, indicating he was angry, but so was she, Sarah breathed heavily and took a few steps toward him, touching his chest with her index finger.

"Look, Malfoy, I don't know who you think you are… But don't… Mess… Up… With… Me." Her tone was really low now, making her approach and let her face remain only inches away from Draco's.

He could feel her breath in his chin, her finger still touching his chest, her eyes sparking dangerously while looking at his.

He had enough. In only a matter of seconds, Draco's hands traveled to her face, holding it gently, but at the same time firmly. And before she realized it, his lips had touched hers.

Strongly, softly, she couldn't tell. But as soon as he begun moving his lips against hers, she returned it, cursing herself in her mind, but her body was being stronger than her good sense.

The kiss was urgent, like they were longing for it for a long time, like it would be their last kiss. Sarah didn't want to think, she didn't want to step away, neither did he.

But seconds later, at the same time, they pulled back, blushing furiously while recomposing themselves. Sarah was the first one to talk; at the same time the boy was opening his mouth to do so.

"This never happened." And walked out of the Astronomy Tower, her mind processing what had just happened so fast that she couldn't help but feel dizzy.

The way to the Common Room was quiet, but the memory of the kiss kept flushing into her head, making her body shiver a bit. And she couldn't stop asking herself why she didn't pull away sooner. She still felt his soft lips into hers, the flavor of his mouth.

She was almost getting in the Fat Lady's portrait when a flash almost hit her in the chest, it was a spell.

"What the f…? Lumus." Sarah whispered, only to see a Death Eater she didn't know staring at her. "Stupeffy!" She yelled, missing him for almost a millimeter. A silently battle begun, she blocked and hexed, trying to remember every spell she knew.

Minutes had gone by and the Death Eater finally fell, being hexed from behind by someone. The lights in the castle were now on, and she could see a man walking out of the shadows.

"Remus!" She almost yelled, approaching the older man, he looked thinner like always, but more alive than ever. "What is going on…?"

"The Order was informed about Death Eaters in the castle, so we got here as fast as we could. Seems like the boy Malfoy let them in somehow." It was like the air had left Sarah's lungs, she couldn't breathe. Malfoy? Draco let the Death Eaters in…? But… Why? How? She was just speaking with him!

It was a lot to process, but she couldn't do it right now. It just wasn't the right time, a fight was occurring in the castle and she needed to help them.

Remembering the kiss in the Astronomy Tower, she took a different way from Lupin, and ran as fast as she could.

She was almost in the Astronomy Tower when she heard a loud laughter, it sounded cruel, womanly and mad. Just hearing it gave her chills in the spine.

To get to the Tower she had to get past the Death Eaters, she would die trying. With the adrenaline pulsing in her veins, she felt her heart skipping beats, it was beating so fast.

She had raised her wand and was almost coming out of her dark spot when she saw hexes flying in the Death Eaters direction.

The Order! She recognized a few Weasleys, Mad-Eye and Tonks among them. This was her chance, or she thought so.

Sarah started running toward the first flight of stairs as quiet as she could, looking sometimes in the direction of the war that started behind her.

_Almost there, almost there_, she thought, but a hex came flying, almost hitting her ear, making her jump to the left and squeeze against the wall.

"Look what we have here… A little girl." The voice was cold and filled with hate, it was Yaxley. "You know, you shouldn't be wandering around the castle at this time of night, it can be dangerous. But I don't think… You're here by accident."

He was really close now, his wand almost touching her chin with the tip, and travelling on the air toward her chest, he had a vicious expression, and she didn't even want to think what he would do to her if he got the chance.

And he seemed to be reflecting about it too, because he kept staring at the blond girl for almost ten minutes before looking up and down the stairs. Sarah's body kept telling her to move, to do something, but she was too scared to react properly.

Without thinking straight, and with the muscles fighting against her wishes to move, Sarah used the first curse that came into her mind: _Sectumsempra! _

The spell sadly only cut the Death Eater's arm, but nonstop. His expression now was of pure shock, he muttered spells to try to stop the bleeding, but it was only getting worst and worst.

With this chance, Sarah stormed up the stairs, she had lost too many time and couldn't afford to stay there any longer.

The girl had almost reached the end of the stairs when a curse hit her in the chest, and she rolled down some steps, trying to breathe, but the air kept running away from her. She didn't even had time to get up, and her body was thrown to the side by another spell, and she saw Snape coming down the stair, making signal for her to remain silent. He was followed by Draco and a bunch of Death Eaters, who looked dangerously happy.

She didn't know if she had obeyed the professor or her body was just too sore to move, but she waited until they were gone, just in time to see Harry fly down the stair after them. Hitting herself mentally, she went after Harry, feeling her ankle hurting at every step she took, she must have twisted it.

The fight was still happening, but slowly the Death Eaters withdrew from the castle and fled toward the forest, with Harry and Sarah behind, the girl limping while trying to keep up with them. Suddenly, Snape stopped and confronted Harry.

"How could you…? How could you kill the only man who trusted you? He was the only reason you're even here, because none of us in the Order like you, none of us trust you. And you just proved us right! Traitor!"

"Sectum…" Harry begun to shout, but Snape waved it off like it was an annoying fly. "Trying to hit me with my own curse, Potter? Oh, yes, I'm the Half Blood Prince! Trying to use my own curse against me, just like your filthy father!"

Harry was shocked, and so was Sarah, who kept running toward them, her ankle hurting even more, slowing her down.

"Then kill me. Kill me like you killed him, you coward." Harry muttered defying Snape, whose face now twisted in a way they've never seen before. "Don't… Call… Me… A… Coward!" Harry felt a blow in his face, like an invisible whip had hit him.

The girl leaned next to Harry seconds after Snape took off and disappeared, shocked by the previous events. She helped her friend get up, and Hagrid approached them, his hut on fire and Fangs by his side.

"Harry, Sarah, are yer alright!" Both of them nodded, Harry still shaken up. "We should probably stop the fire. It's Aguamenti." Sarah said, using the charm with Harry and Hagrid to extinguish the fire.

"It's not that bad… Nothing that Dumbledore can't fix." The oaf said, making Harry turn to him, a sad expression taking over.

"Hagrid… He killed…" His throat was dry, and his voice failing. "Snape killed Dumbledore… I saw it…"

Sarah's balance left her body and she had to lean on her friend to regain it, Hagrid looked skeptical. "No way, Snape wouldn't kill Dumbledore, he probably was sent after the Death Eaters."

Shaking his shoulders, Hagrid made his way to the castle, followed by Harry and a limping Sarah. As they got near the castle, they could see the lights in a bunch of windows and coming out of the front gate.

In the sky, the Dark Mark could be seen, indicating someone was probably killed. And just bellow it a crowd was standing. "What are yer all doin'?" Hagrid asked, getting near the people.

Harry and Sarah made their way through the crowd, but Sarah stopped first, looking at the dead body on the ground, while Harry made his way next to him. Lying there was the most brilliant wizard all they knew: Albus Dumbledore was dead.

* * *

><p><strong>I've been thinking, and decided to ask, do you think Harry should be with Ginny and Hermione should be with Ron? Let's hear what you guys have to say. XoXo<strong>


	9. Wedding's everywhere

**Hello, hello, hello!  
>It's been a while, again, I'm sorry about that!<br>I've been having trouble with my wrist, don't know exacly what it is, but I can't move it for too long.  
>I'll try to update faster, I swear!<br>So, did you guys check out Pottermore? It's amazing, except for some errors, I can't get past chapter 16! I picked the winged key, but the next moment doesn't open!  
>Well, I won't get mad, they'll work it out. I hope. xD<br>I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I'll start working on the next one right now, I promise!  
>Review, please, let me know what you think, thank you.<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter IX – Weddings everywhere<p>

Weeks had gone since Dumbledore was killed, and the atmosphere couldn't be more depressing. Days after the break in Hogwarts, a funeral was hosted for the wise man. Students and all employees attended, even Grawp did. Then it was finally time to go back home.

But home wasn't home anymore, it was more like a catastrophic mess, no one could go out on the street without a capable person to escort and protect.

As july came, the Order was anxious with the plan to rescue Harry and transfer him to a safer location. But, this wasn't the only thing: Lupin and Tonks had finally agreed to get married.

Even thought the owners weren't home, the ceremony was going to be hosted at the Knight's house, a mansion isolated in London. No muggle would be able to go near without remembering they have a really important appointment.

The wedding was going to be hosted on a Saturday, at 6 p.m., and by 5 almost all the guests had arrived. The Weasleys came a few days earlier to help with the decoration, what was completely unnecessary since the Knights had house-elves working for them. But that didn't stop the family from having fun and a few days of delight.

Only thirty minutes left until the ceremony started and Sarah was still in her room, finishing getting dressed, when a knock on her door made her turn to look and Ginny came in. The red-haired was wearing a white dress and her hair was tied in a ponytail.

"Harry would drool if he saw you…" The blond said, smiling at the blushing girl, who simply waved her hand and smiled. "You look beautiful too."

Sarah looked at the mirror, her hair was curled and she was wearing lilac dress, she wanted to be really simple, and had a feeling she had accomplished it.

"Let's go then?" Ginny asked, linking her arm in Sarah's, the girls walked out of the room and made their way to the yard. Rows of chairs were aligned and an altar was prepared in front, with a priest waiting.

People were still taking their seats, but since not many people were invited, soon the ceremony started. Tonks looked really pretty and her hair was a vivid shade of pink, matching her dress perfectly. She really knew how to be unique and herself. It was her day and no one dared to question her choices in style.

"Dear beloved, we're here now to celebrate the union of Nymp… Tonks and Remus Lupin." The priest quickly corrected himself when received an evil look from the bride.

"At times like this love and hope is all we have, and to be able to be part of such celebration is a joy and will remain in our hearts forever." A loud sob came from Mrs. Weasley's direction, but everybody ignored.

"Now, getting straight to the point… Do you, Tonks, take Remus Lupin as your husband?"

"I do."

"Do you, Remus Lupin, take Tonks as your wife?"

"I do."

"Then, by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife; you may now kiss the bride."

The guests clapped as Lupin hugged his new wife and kissed her with passion, but without exaggeration.

After the ceremony, a party was hosted inside the mansion, where food was being served and a band was playing to entertain.

Out of the nowhere, the twins appeared in each side of Sarah and took her to the stage, under loud protests.

"Now, everybody, your attention, please. Your good friend, Sarah, will be singing for us." George said, smiling widely while the twins got out of the stage.

"WHAT?" The girl yelled, she wasn't prepared for it at all, but all the attention was hers. "Oh, fine." She turned to the singer of the band, asking for help. She grabbed the microphone was the instruments started being played.

"_I wasn't jealous before we met  
>Now every woman I see is a potential threat<br>And I'm possessive, it isn't nice  
>You've heard me saying that smoking was my only vice<br>But now it isn't true  
>Now everything is new<br>And all I've learned has overturned  
>I beg of you<br>Don't go wasting your emotion  
>Lay all your love on me<em>

_It was like shooting a sitting duck  
>A little small talk, a smile and baby I was stuck<br>I still don't know what you've done with me  
>A grown-up woman should never fall so easily<br>I feel a kind of fear  
>When I don't have you near<br>Unsatisfied, I skip my pride  
>I beg you, dear<em>

_Don't go wasting your emotion  
>Lay all your love on me<br>Don't go sharing your devotion  
>Lay all your love on me<em>

_I've had a few little love affairs  
>They didn't last very long and they've been pretty scarce<br>I used to think that was sensible  
>It makes the truth even more incomprehensible<br>'Cause everything is new  
>And everything is you<br>And all I've learned has overturned  
>What can I do<em>

_Don't go wasting your emotion  
>Lay all your love on me<br>Don't go sharing your devotion  
>Lay all your love on me"<em>

People started clapping, making Sarah blush deeply and run off the stage into the crowd, throwing punches at Fred and George, who laughed hardly while running.

The rest of the evening passed without troubles, and everybody had so much fun that for the first time they forgot about the war, about that bad wave they've been under for so long.

Finally the day to rescue came, and all the assigned arrived to the Privet Drive 4th. It was nice to finally see Harry again, he had grown a bit, but, well, if someday they find someone smaller than Sarah, it would be a real mystery.

The Dursley's had moved out, and surprisingly Dudley seemed more decent than ever. They were going to transport Harry by brooms, Thestrals and the flying motorcycle, and everyone was going to drink Polyjuice Potion to look like him and confuse the enemy.

After they all paired up, it was time to leave, at Moody's sign everybody flew, the ex-Auror with Sarah. The landing was peaceful, but as soon as they lost sight of the houses, the Death Eaters appeared from everywhere.

It was chaotic, but their priority was to keep Harry safe. Parting away from each other, they repelled the hexes, and fought back, making sure that no one noticed the girl was the wrong Harry.

Suddenly, they stopped and stepped back, Sarah thought many things, like they had captured Harry, killed him, or maybe they just got tired and ran away. But she couldn't be more wrong.

Flying toward them was the most feared man ever: Voldemort. And his cold voice filled the air. "Found you."

Sarah shivered, but kept firm, knowing she was no match to the dark wizard. In the moment Riddle attacked with a killing curse, Moody pushed Sarah out of the broom and gave her a portkey, which worked immediately.

Everything occurred so fast, one moment she was falling, the next Mad-Eye was hit with the curse, the next she arrived in the Burrow, her head spinning so fast.

She staggered toward the door, muttering the password before entering. Everybody had arrived; George was lying on the bed, without an ear. But suddenly all the attention turned to her, who struggled no to cry.

"Sarah… Where's Mad-Eye…?" She heard someone ask, everything seemed so distant that she wasn't able to distinguish who it was. She simply waved her head, in signal of no, and heard someone sobbing from the news.

"What happened?" Another voice asked, and Molly Weasley helped the girl sit in one chair.

"We were… Keeping the Death Eaters away… Trying to fool them… It was working… Until Voldemort appeared… He must have thought that I was the real Harry, and that Moody represented more danger… We both knew I couldn't fight him like Harry, I'm not him, I don't have his wand… And when he casted the killing curse… Moody threw me away from the broom and gave me the portkey… He was hit…"

The room was quiet for minutes, they tried to process the information, but it seemed too much, even for Sarah who witnessed. They had lost Mad-Eye.

That night Sarah slept with Hermione, who insisted in not leaving the girl's side all night.

In the following day, the Minister came to the house, he had a message to Harry, Sarah, Ron and Hermione, about Dumbledore's will. Apparently the ministry had been withholding the will for the past month, and not the deadline expired and he had to deliver it.

To Ron, it was left the Deluminator, but not before a million questions was made by the minister. To Hermione, an old edition of The Tales of Beetle the Bard. To Sarah, a golden cauldron with lots of scratches. And to Harry, Dumbledore of the first Snitch he had catch and the Gryffindor Sword, which Scrimgeour feverously denied that belonged to Harry and said it was lost.

The reason the Headmaster had left something for them was a mistery, to the minister and to the group.

Soon Fleur and Bill's weeding day came, it was August 1st, meaning, Harry was already seventeen. Only Sarah was left, her birthday was in the middle of the month.

Weasley's of every world came to celebrate and also some quests of the bride, but the red heads were majority in the party.

It was a beautiful ceremony and up until now, no problem was occurring. Harry wandered around, always with an eye on Ginny, thing that Sarah noticed and couldn't help but mock him.

"She looks beautiful, hm? Wanna go dance with her? Go, go." The blond pocked his hips, laughing at when his face turned red. He was finally gaining courage when Kingsley Patronus arrived, his sinister voice echoing in the yard.

"The Ministry has fallen. Scrimgeour is dead. They are coming."

It was a chaos. People started aparating, using portkeys, running toward the fireplace. But it didn't take seconds until the Death Eaters arrived and a battle begun.

Hexes were flying and in the middle of the fight, Harry, Hermione and Ron tried to search for Sarah, who was feet away engaged in a battle with Bellatrix.

While she repelled the spells, she took steps backwards toward the group, but another Death Eater was getting closer and closer.

"Go!" She yelled, grabbing the Death Eater by the cloak, a hex hitting her arm and pushing her flying toward a table.

There was no way, the last thing the friends saw before aparating was another hex getting close to Sarah.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what did you think? I hope you liked it. x3<br>Here are the links to the dresses used in this chapter.  
>Ginny's: http :  / www . ressim . net / 61 / upload /21d43176 . jpg  
>Sarah's: http:  /www . comparestoreprices . co . uk / images / de / debut-red-lilac-prom-dress . jpg  
>Tonks': http:  / www . omwall . com / 2011 / 05 / 12 / summer-casual-beach-wedding-dress-elegant-style-for-your-special-day / beach-wedding-dresses-3/**

**If the site decide to cut it out, just let me know and I'll replace the links. x3**


	10. Almost a normal life

**Months passed and I finally returned. And I promise I'll finish this fanfic.  
><strong>**Sorry for my delay, but I'm here to stay!  
>I hope you enjoy this chapter, I'll post the next one really soon!<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter X – Almost a normal life<p>

Almost a month had been gone since Harry left to his journey, September was knocking on the door desperately, announcing another year at school, or not.

Sarah still actually didn't have put much thought into school yet, and school without her friends seemed desperate and lonely. The Death Eaters had taken over, and the new headmaster? Kill me if I'm wrong, but it was now the one and only Severus Snape. Yeap, the man who killed Dumbledore was now in charge.

It was almost 1a.m. and no sign of sleep appeared in the blonde's face, who struggled with the decision she was about to make, flashes of her last conversation with her parents kept showing, encouraging her to go on.

_~ Flash back ~_

The Knight family was having dinner as the normal family they were, well, not quite. The only sound made in their fancy dinner room, was the cutlery touching the plates. Silence broke by Sarah's mother, Elizabeth, when she decided to pronounce herself.

"This cannot go on like this, Sarah. You must understand our decision. We just want what's best for you!" The fight between the beef and the potato looked more interesting to Sarah than her mother as she just kept playing with her food.

"Sarah, your mother is talking."

"And that doesn't mean I should listen and reply." The girl replied harshly to her father, James, comment. The potato got a little more smashed.

"I'm sorry you want to be out there in the world in some kind of sick adventure with your friends. But must I remind you that you almost got killed early this month at that wedding? Only Merlin knows how you survived, it was a mystery when you appeared at St. Mungus!"

"Sweetie, we can get you out of the country, of the radar, just give us a chance, this is the safest thing to do, you know that." Her father's voice was calm, unlike his wife's, it was a lost fight. "Ok…" That's all Sarah said.

"Go pack, dear. We'll fly right away to arrange everything and will be back in some hours to take you to Australia, oh, it's a lovely country!" They excused themselves of the table, apparating a second later.

"AUSTRALIA?" Sarah screamed after being left alone, it was too far away! She couldn't go! Her place was there, in London. Knowing that, she ran upstairs to her room, grabbing the enchanted suitcase so it could fit more than normal ones.

Everything she could see and think needed was now in her suitcase, among with sentimental objects like photos, she didn't plan to go back so there was no need to leave things there. "Eleanor!" The girl yelled while closing the suitcase.

A young house-elf appeared, bowing deeply. "Yes, miss Knight?"

"Please, take this to The Burrow, tell Mrs. Weasley I'll be there shortly and I will explain everything." Without questioning, the elf grabbed the suitcase and disappeared with a loud POP.

~_ End of flashback_ ~

Now she was back to the present, there was no time to waste remembering her discussion and decision, it was made. And it was time to go; her parent's would be back soon. Picking up the first pen and paper she saw, Sarah started writing a note.

**Mom, Dad,**

**I'm sorry, but I couldn't go through with your plan, and had to go. I belong out there, with my friends, in this fight. It's my too, and I should fight it with all my forces.  
>I promise I will be back alive, don't look for me, it won't be safe, hide as planned.<strong>

**I love you.  
>Goodbye,<br>Yours Truly, Sarah.**

The girl pulled herself together, now was not the time to cry, she must get going. Nowadays the Floo Network was being monitored by the Ministry, except a few houses, her own as an example.

Sarah took some Floo Powder and stepped into the fireplace, yelling loud and clear. "The Burrow!" She ashes faded away just in time before the Knights arrived home, she was gone.

-\\-

It was a shock to Mrs. Weasley when the house-elf appeared in her house, speaking quickly about Knight, home, ran, parents. But it was enough to make the kind woman prepare a cup of hot cocoa for the guest, sooner after Sarah arrived.

"Oh dear, come here." The older woman mentioned the couch , where they sat comfortably, Sarah taking the cup and drinking a bit. "Tell me what happened… We haven't heard from you in months…"

Sarah sighed deeply, taking another sip. "At the wedding, I covered for Harry and the others to escape, but I was hexed. Everything went blank; I cannot remember anything, until I woke up at St. Mungus. They didn't know who had taken me there, but if it had been someone from the Order, probably the person would have stayed with me. I think it was a guest, or someone who didn't want to get involved with the war. But anyway… When I woke up and was capable of telling my identity, one week had gone by, and my parents were called to the hospital. They absolutely freaked out! I was grounded in my own house, I couldn't leave, there was someone watching me all the time and the first chance I had to escape was today… My parents had the crazy idea to send me to Australia, to a safe house, they said it was the safest thing to do, it may even be so, but not the right and wisest. I told them I agreed, and when they let the guard off, I ran and came here…"

It was a lot of information to absorb, so no one said a word for a few minutes, and steps were heard coming down the stairs. Ginny had woken up. "Sarah, I heard what you said… I'm sorry we couldn't get you out of there…"

"Don't worry, Ginny, you know my parents, they're a little paranoid with their own child… Ever since… Well… We lost a sibling in the last war, they tried their best to protect me…" Sarah had never mentioned a relative who died, that was brand new information, but no one pushed her to tell.

"So… No word from Ron and the others?" Ginny shook her head while saying. "Well, now he is a vampire and lives on our loft. We came up with an excuse; he is very very sick and cannot go to school until he gets better." They laughed a little, not knowing if it was a good thing or not.

"Mrs. Weasley, I've been surprisingly thinking… And I want to go back to school."

"What? No way! It's insane, everybody knows you have deep ties with Harry and the others, you will be an easy target, we cannot intervene! Your parents would kill us!" Sarah touched the woman's arm gently.

"I know that… I'm willing to take the risk… We need someone on the inside and a way to connect the inside with the outside, and I think I have the perfect way."

-\\-

On the following morning, Sarah, Mrs. Weasley and Bill made their way to the Diagon Alley to buy school supplies. This year's list was just a little more macabre than usual. Muggle Studies was now obligatory, fun, innocent people being tortured. And the Defense against the Dark Arts was now Dark Arts, just magnificent.

Not many people had the guts to go out those days; it was too dangerous and tense outside, as the Death Eaters now walked around freely and fearlessly.

The first stop was on the bank, Gringotts Wizarding Bank, one of the safest places of all wizarding world. The Goblins kept working, stuffing their noses on the large books of contability.

As Mrs. Weasley waited at the door, Sarah and Bill approached the Goblin in charge, keeping their head high. Without a word, the girl showed her wand, the strange man analyzed the wand, then called another Goblin to walk their through.

Her family's vault was magnificently full of gold and precious items. Sarah took a bag of her pocked and started filling it with gold, lots of it, enough to feed three families for an entire year, and with extravagance. "Never knows when gold is needed, never knows…" She muttered, as Bill nodded briefly.

"Bill, there's no need to stop by your family's vault, there's plenty in here for them. I know how difficult these times are." Bill just smiled thankfully, he knew that his vault was almost empty.

Sarah was never a big fan of shopping, but today was an exception, she was dying to get out of there, and the tense atmosphere was suffocating her. She felt glad when Mrs. Weasley told her to go kill some time in Fred and George's store.

Weasley's Wizard Wheezes surely was the only place with a spark of happiness. It made the blonde girl feel warm and welcome. "FRED!" She yelled, running toward the twin, her favorite one.

The boy was caught off guard, but hugged her back, they have always been great friends, but since he opened his store, there wasn't much time to catch up.

Once they reached the room on the back, and George joined them, Sarah told what happened. "You ran away? I guess we really are a good influence for you! If we knew… We would have gone to rescue you, just like we did with Harry, remember Fred?"

For the first time in a month, she was able to laugh whole heartily , God, how she missed those guys.

"Oh, and I'm thinking about going back to Hogwarts. You know, kill some ugly guys and restore the order in that mess. ." They seemed apprehensive, but smiled. "It will be dangerous, without Dumbledore and the Order to help; you will be almost on your own. "

"I have an idea, but I need your help, take me to Hogsmeade."

-\\-

No other word was needed, adventure was the twin's middle name, or was it trouble? Anyway, Hogsmeade was empty as the curfew hour came close, nobody was allowed to go out or walk on the streets, so no one dared.

Hooked and cautiously, Sarah led the way to the infamous pub: The Hog's Head. This place once was point of reunion of the DA, so she knew the way.

The only human being inside the pub was the owner, who stood in the shadows cleaning a cup they all knew wasn't going to get clean. With Fred and George following close, Sarah stood before the man, who didn't look up.

"I need your help." He opened the door to the back, going first, but leaving it open so the trio could follow him. Once on the light, the resemblance was remarkable, it was just like seeing Dumbledore again, well, Albus Dumbledore.

"Aberforth Dumbledore. Your brother told me about you once. _In desperate times, family should stick together and work as only one._ Those were his last words for me. I need your help." The old man remained silent, staring at the portrait of a young woman.

"I need do make a passage between the castle and the outside walls. No one can be trusted, but Albus trusted you, so I believe that so can I."

"What makes you believe that a little girl like you can go inside the castle and pull something like this off? The Death Eaters are inside there, you'll be caught. Go home and hide, that's the best thing to do." His eyes remained lost in the portrait; the woman smiled and waved her head at him.

"I don't think I can, I know I can. My best friends are out here, fighting day after day to give us a chance to live again, to give the kids a chance to grow, build families. This fight is ours too. This is our world, Aberforth, you've lost your family, and so have I. There's no hope, there's no way but to fight. You can help me, or stay closed up in your mind, in your endless suffering. What would she want you to do? If that's the side you want to show her, the coward one, that's fine by me." Sarah turned away to leave, grabbing Fred by the arm, but the similar voice of Dumbledore stopped her. "Fine, we'll try. Sit, let's think of something."

A smile appeared in her face, wide and happy, but she contained it before turning to the man and taking a seat at the table, with Fred and George.

"We need to find a weak spot and who better than the two guys who walked through every passage in the castle? Fred? George? Any idea?" The twins stared at each other, smiling, they always knew what the other was thinking.

"Under the castle. We can create a passage under the castle, between the pub and the Room of Requirement. But I don't think the Room is capable of altering the outside world, so we need to dig ourselves." Fred and George said, one completing the phrase of the other.

"That's what magic's for, my dear friend. That's what magic is for."

-\\-

The last few days had been so agitated that Sarah didn't even see September come. It was time to leave, finally…

At 11:30a.m. the train left the King Cross Station, initiating another adventure in the castle, but this time, only Ginny and Sarah had returned. They walked around with baggage in hand, looking for a familiar face, because empty places there was a lot, since not many people had returned.

It was after some minutes that they saw the shiny hair of Luna Lovegood, who sat next to Neville Longbottom. It was so nice to see friends again.

"Neville, Luna! It's so nice to see you! I thought you weren't coming this year." Ginny said, while the girls put away the luggage. "And miss the party? I wouldn't." The boy said, something about him was just… Different this year.

Sarah sat across Neville, with Ginny beside her, quietly she whispered while pointing her wand to the door. "Muffliato." The attention turned to her, who got a little closer.

"I'm working with people in the Order to make a connection between the castle and the outside. This year is going to be really different, so there's no guarantee we will be anywhere near safe. Will you help me?" The couple nodded, Ginny already knew the plan, so she helped Sarah fill them in.

The talk was interesting, but suddenly the train stopped, making the group jump with wand in hands. Doors being opened abruptly could be heard from a long distance, and steps grew closer to their cabin.

Two Death Eaters soon got to them, opening the door with such force that the window trembled a little. They seemed surprised to see the group, especially Yaxley, the same Death Eater Sarah had a previous love story, just kidding. He got closer, looking down to her, a sick smile appearing on his face.

When he was two steps away, Neville stood in front of Sarah, wand firmly in hand. "He is not here. Now go." The other Death Eater, who kept his mask on, pulled Yaxley by the arm, murmuring something while doing so, and they left.

"I hate those guys!" Neville said while closing the door, Sarah patted him on the arm while sitting, her voice returning slowly. "We will be alright, mate, we will."

The trip came to an end, not as pleasant as expected, since the little visit the climate was tense, and quiet, even during the way in the carriages, no one said a word.

At the gate, the students were being inspected by the headmaster himself, alongside with Filch. One by one was poked by Snape's wand, Sarah's turn soon arrived, and she reluctantly stood in front of the former potion master.

"My, my. Miss Knight, what a pleasure. No friends this year, hm? Seems like it will be an interesting year. Come to my office after dinner." She rolled her eyes, making her way to the castle with Neville and the others.

The castle was darker and scarier than ever, the ghosts wandered around more lifeless, making everyone shivers at their presence. Or perhaps it was because of the Dementors wandering around the castle.

The decoration at the Great Hall, once warm and cherishing, was now sinister and gloomy, the ceiling still reflected the sky, but the walls and candles were all black. Once everyone took their seat, the headmaster rose from his chair, glass in hand.

"Welcome to our new school. This year comes with great changes as you all can see. The Defense Against the Dark Arts is now no longer part of our curriculum, instead we will be teaching you how to master the beautiful Art we so tried to avoid. This year's professor will be Amycus Carrow, also made Deputy Headmaster, with his sister, Alecto Carrow, who will be teaching Muggle Studies, that is mandatory to all classes. Let's all have a pleasant year, to the feast."

His voice was so calm and low, but let the students frightened, while others smiled and nodded in approval. She felt the anger growing inside her, her face acquired a noticeable tone of slight red, that faced when she felt Neville's hand on hers.

The feast, if you could call it that, was totally unequal, since the Slytherin house had more food than the Gryffindors. Sarah looked at the younger students, who didn't know if they could eat, so she pushed her own plate to a little boy, who thanked quietly.

Sarah looked around, scanning the room, the teachers had not changed much, except for the two new ones, and the others did not seem very happy with the new changes. The students, not a lot, I must add, were quietly eating.

She could feel eyes on her, two coming from Snape, and another two coming from the Slytherin table. Blue ones. Great, what was he doing there? He said he wasn't coming back!

As the feast ended, the students excused themselves and made their way to the dormitory, but Sarah remained there, staring at her watcher intensely, gaze that kept being held.

"Miss Knight, shall we?" The voice of Severus Snape made her wake up, so she stood up, and followed in to his new office.

And you could add a huge NEW to the office. It was now filled with potions and ingredients, those who replaced the former shiny items Dumbledores possessed, even Fawkes was gone. "Like my new office?"

"It's gross just like you." She replied, taking a seat in the chair in front of the desk, the Headmaster was already sitting. "Now, Miss Knight, straight to business. Where's Potter?"

"Do you really think I'd be here if I knew? Well, I thought you were smart, Severus, obviously I was wrong and you're dumb just like that noseless guy." She could almost swear she saw a smile appear on his lips, well, almost, since it was Severus Snape we are talking about. Their relationship that once was a nice one, had faded away, he couldn't be trusted.

"I think you know the effect of Veritaserum, Miss Knight. And I think we can spare me from making more after using it on you." She rolled her eyes, she could feel him trying to enter her mind, but she had practiced Occlumency while being held captive in her own house.

"I don't know, Sevy, so let's do us both a favor and save our time. Is that all, headmaster?" Snape smirked and motioned the door, opportunity Sarah took gratefully to leave.

It was only the first night and she felt like going crazy. She still had to meet the new professors and avoid a certain Slytherin prince. It wasn't going to be so hard… Or was it?


	11. A new love

**See? I told I was going to update soon.  
><strong>**I hope this is of your taste, let me know what you think.  
>Please, review.<br>I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters, but Sarah is mine!  
>xoxo <strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter XI- A new love<p>

Sarah felt almost safe when she saw McGonagall on the following morning, on Transfiguration class. But her moment of peace ended when she discovered that every class this year was going to be with the Slytherins. And that meant only one thing: Seeing Draco Malfoy every day and all day long.

She still hadn't heard of her parents, which was something good, it meant they had left to Australia to be safe and survive this horror.

McGonagall smiled when she saw the blonde girl, sitting on the first desk, Sarah wasn't Hermione, the perfect one, but at least she could try to focus on her studies this year, since she was all by herself. And being close to someone from the Order was rather comforting.

But the moment had to end sometime, and it did, as soon as the bell rang and they walked toward the first class of Dark Arts of the year.

The dark and gloomy classroom was full of torture objects, making the students nauseous, except for the Slytherins, who seemed to enjoy the sick experience the new teacher was proposing to them.

Amycus Carrow walked in the class, a twisted smile playing on his lips as he watched the students full with fear, and some with respect.

"Welcome to your new discipline, the most beautiful and valuable one: The Dark Arts. I believe that only a few of you had any contact with this art, so let's start with the basics, shall we?" He pointed to a spider that walked happily on the wall.

"Crucio." The class gasped, Neville forced himself no to look, while the poor little animal struggled with the intense pain. "Enough!" Sarah said, standing up and smashing her fists on the desk.

"Enough? Who are you to tell me when it's enough?" The spider took a deep breath as she could finally relax, since now the Death Eater was more interested in a particular girl. "Someone obviously with more balls than you. Hiding behind a noseless man, he is a deficient, you know? Noselessly is nowadays a very serious matter." The Gryffindors laughed, but stopped due the ugly look the teacher gave them. "You think you're funny and tough, don't you? Well, detention, Saturday, at 8p.m. on my office."

"Fine, but leave the spider alone." From afar, Malfoy watched her carefully, secretly wishing she contained herself.

-\\-

"Merlin! I cannot believe you defied Carrow like that! It was brilliant, yet very suicidal!" Neville said at lunch, again, the Gryffindor table received less food than the others, except maybe from the Hufflepuff, poor little fellows.

"Someone has to stand up and be brave; we cannot let them run the school like this, that's why I'm here in the first place. Do you see how scared those people are? They're starving us!" Once again, she had given her plate to a first year, there were very few of them, but they were there.

"Speaking of which, you didn't eat anything since yesterday, please, eat something." Ginny pleaded wisely. "Nope, I'm fine; I can try to get something from the kitchen if I get hungry." And with that, she did not eat.

The past days went just fine, since they didn't encountered any of the Carrow brothers. Saturday had come and latter Sarah had detention with her new favorite teacher.

"Seriously, I think I'm in love with him… His tiny eyes, his pallid face, it's just so sexy." The group laughed at border of the river, it was cold, but anything was better than the inside of the castle.

"Glad to hear you have a new love, Knight." This voice, just the voice was enough to make Sarah shiver. She slowly turned away, but it wasn't necessary, she knew Malfoy's voice.

"Well, an impossible and vicious love is all I need right now, since my life has been a wonderland these days. Parties, boys, so much food… It's just wonderful!" Neville had gotten on his feet, his hand slid into his pocked to grab the wand anytime soon.

"We need to talk." Malfoy said, not more than in a whisper. "But we just did! Don't make a lady stand up, Drakie-Poo."

"Just come." He said harshly, Sarah sighed and stood up. She had to go. "It's ok, guys… I'll be just fine." She said before following the Slytherin Prince.

"What do you want, traitor?" The boy ignore, and kept walking, he only stopped when they were far away from her friends, and no one was around, and then turned to face her.

"What are you doing in here?" Draco asked, not softening his tone even a bit. "You know, school, study, last year. It's a big deal for some of us."

"You should have stayed home. You weren't supposed to come here, it's not safe." He took a step forward, facing her. "Since when do you care about my well being? Oh, I almost died when your friends paid a visit to The Burrow, but I'm sure you know that, since you are one of them, it was probably you who hexed me."

"Do not play with the Carrow, Knight. He is nothing like Umbriged, he is vicious and blood thirsty. Don't play with him, well, none of them…"

"He is my new love, you cannot break us apart! Come on, Ferret, I can protect myself." Without lowering her head, Sarah walked away back to her friends, leaving a sighing ferret behind.

-\\-

With the night fall, came the detention, at 8p.m. sharp, Sarah knocked on Amycus door, which immediately opened. The place was just like his classroom: sick, that's the only word to describe. More torture equipment was being displayed on the walls, and candles were the only source of light.

"I'll just warn you, there are people who know that I'm here. If I don't return, they'll look for me." He just smirked, pointing to the chair in front of his desk, but she obviously didn't sat.

"A rebel one, hm? School wouldn't be fun if there weren't anyone like you, defying, fresh, without any scars, that must be changed." While he spoke, Sarah seemed rather bored, looking at the creepy decoration or at her fingernails.

"Oh, am I boring you? Perhaps we should get started. Crucio." The pain was more than her body could take, she feel to her knees, without yelling, she wasn't going to give him that pleasure.

There was ringing in her ears, and even blinking made her nauseous and dizzy. She wasn't going to give in, so she put her hand on the floor and pushed her body up to stand. Everything was spinning and the pain kept running through her body like knives.

Seeing the girl stand, the Death Eater got angry, thing that made him yell with even more desire. "CRUCIO!" The pain got stronger, knocking her over again, but only on her knees.

How many time had passed, well, she didn't know, seemed like minutes, but perhaps it was hours. Or otherwise, she didn't know, the pain was taking away her senses.

"Why… Don't… You… Fall? Crucio!" He yelled once more, this time, it was enough to make Sarah throw up, not much, because she didn't have anything in her stomach to give back. His sick laugh was making her even more nauseated and dizzy, but there was no way she was going to give in.

After two and a half, a lot of vomits and laughter, Amycus got tired. "Ok, you may go, and clean up this mess." The man exited the room, leaving Sarah alone breathing heavily."Scourfigy." She said after being able to stand up and think more clearly and the floor cleaned himself.

The girl didn't feel strong enough, her body ached and every was blurry, so much that she didn't even saw the person she collapsed on before getting unconscious**. **

-\\-

Sarah woke up on the next morning in the infirmary, by the look of the sky, it wasn't even 5a.m. yet. Hearing the commotion, Madam Pomfrey got out of her dorm, still wearing pajamas. "Oh, dear, you are finally awake."

"What happened…?" Sarah asked, her throat was dry so the sound didn't come out as she expected. "You were severely dehydrated and malnourished. Have you eaten lately?" Sarah shook her head, making the nurse even more worried.

"For now, let's just keep you under observation and let's hydrate you as well. So, you're staying here with me for today, alright?" The strict woman said, and all the girl could do was nod.

Obviously, Sarah's absence was noticed by some people, including her friends and a pompous Slytherin. They all knew she had had detention in the previous night, and it worried them even more, at least her friends.

After breakfast, Neville and Ginny made their way to the Head of the Gryffindor house's office, who answered surprised. "Yes?"

"Excuse us, professor McGonagall, but we haven't seem Sarah all day, she didn't come back from her detention last night with Amycus Carrow and we are worried." Looking up and down the corridor before putting the students into her office, McGonagall didn't say a word before the office was sealed and secure.

"Miss Knight was severely dehydrated, so she collapsed on her way back from detention, she is in the infirmary. But… Of course… That's not the only reason there. We have motive to believe she was indeed tortured multiple times by the unforgivable curse. And I am only telling you this because I need both of you to make sure she gets out of this year alive, if Miss Knight keep walking into trouble, she won't last very long."

The sincerity and concern in the professor's voice moved Neville and Ginny, who looked at each other before nodding to the older witch.

In the company of their teacher, the two students made their way to the infirmary, where Sarah was awake and impatiently looked out of the window.

"Sarah!" Ginny almost yelled when she saw her friend, it was noticeable how skinny she was, the dark marks under her eyes gave away her sick state too. "Hey, guys, finally discovered where I am, hm? Took you long enough."

"Don't joke about it; we were worried sick about you, not even sending us a message to know you're alive. We thought you were eaten last night and that now your body was somewhere in the woods, lost and defaced." Neville said while sitting in the bed next to Sarah's, Ginny had already made herself comfortable in Sarah's bed.

"It was not that bad. Just a little torture, malnutrition, add this to seeing my new love and I faded, just that."

"Miss Knight, I don't think you've realized how serious this is. You could have gotten yourself killed last night; no one in the Ministry can stop this, and the Headmaster, well… You know who that is. Stop getting yourself in trouble, if you want to go on with your plan, keep calm and stay hidden in the shadows." McGonagall was so damn serious that Sarah wasn't able to joke about the whole situation; she just nodded and lowered her head.

"Good, I think we are clear then. Take care of yourself; I won't be always there to catch you again." After finishing, the professor left the infirmary, leaving the friends alone.

"Sorry, you guys. I was so angry that I forgot about the mission and everything." Sarah's head kept lowered, her voice now soft and free of sarcasm.

"Don't worry, we will take care of you, and keep you out of trouble."

-\\-

Later that night Sarah was excused from the infirmary. Oh, but she felt so hungry. So her first stop was the kitchen, the place she knew there was food hidden.

The path was clear, no ghosts, no professors, no Peeves, so she quickly reached her goal, the price was within grasp.

After tickling the pear and turning the door knob, the magnificent smell of meal embraced her, it felt like ages since she last ate, and it was. So she ran, forgetting to close the door behind her.

One second after she had entered the place, many house-elves surrounded Sarah, asking all at the same time what she wanted. "I…I want to see Dobby, please." Looking disappointed, the elves scattered and soon Dobby was capable of getting near the girl.

"Dobby! It's been a long time! I've missed you!" She hugged the small creature, who blushed and hugged back, awkwardly. "Miss Knight! I didn't know you were coming!"

"It was a decision made in the heat of the moment, Dobby. But, anyway, I'm starving and they are not letting the Gryffindors eat anything. Can you please give me something?"

In a beat, the house-elf was gone and back, with a plate of roast beef, rice, potatoes, beef, chicken, and numerous of delicious things. He pointed to a table on the corner, where she could eat peacefully.

The flavor was driving her insane, it was the most delicious sensation she had ever experienced. But then…

"Really? That's your first stop?" The food almost flew of her mouth when she heard Malfoy's voice, and she worked hard to swallow.

"What are you doing in here? Are you following me?" She asked as he sat in the char across from her. "Sure, because I have nothing more interesting to do. I knew you'd be hungry, so I came to get something for you and bring to the infirmary, I didn't know you had already been released."

"And I don't believe you." Sarah kept eating, while Malfoy looked intently to her, who struggled not to blush under the intense gaze. "So… How was summer with your uncle noseless?"

"Oh, you have no idea." He smirked, it was obvious how much she fought not to pay attention on him. "Spare me of the details of your nasty life of Noseless and Aunt Bella sleeping in your bed with you."

"It wasn't like that!" Draco really sounded indignant; his face was a little red. "Oh, I'm sure. Anyway, bye."

Sarah got up and waved, preparing t leave. "Dobby! Thanks for the food! I needed that." The elf appeared from behind a stove, and waved, once again disappearing.

"Wait!" Malfoy called out, walking out of the kitchen with the girl. "What?" She didn't know what to say, there weren't any sarcastic words coming to her mind at the moment.

"Just tell me, are you alright?" His tone didn't really show any concern, what caught her off guard even more than if it did. "I could be better. Need my bed, a shower, my pillow to hug, and I'll be just perfect."

"Stay out of trouble, Knight." And he took off to his common room, being far enough not to hear her whisper.

"And stay out of my life, Malfoy…"


	12. I am sorry and goodbye

**Wow, it took me a while to write this one, it's the biggest so far!  
>Hope you all like it! :D<strong>

-\-

Chapter XII – I am sorry and goodbye

Life was exactly what Sarah imagined: painful, harsh, starvingly. The school wasn't providing enough food, well, at least not for the Gryffindors and the Hufflepuffs. Even with the help of Aberforth, who gave them food every night, it was hard not to starve. Sarah was sick of it. The girl managed to stay out of trouble for weeks, but the way the Carrows behaved was killing her, and she wanted to kill someone, especially them. Another fact that bothered her, was the disappearance of Luna, the girl hadn't come back to school since Christmas.

It was just before dinner, and her way was a little different than usual, instead of taking the path to the common room or to the great hall. The archaic walls embraced her, dark and freezing, since it was still cold from the winter.

After walking alone for a few minutes, Sarah found herself in front of the Headmaster's office. Deciphering the password wasn't that difficult. "Lord Voldemort." How original.

The stairs worked for her, and the only thing between her and the office was the door, and she didn't even bother to knock. Snape was on the Great Hall, trying to fake the image of a good headmaster. Pathetic, in her opinion.

After the failure when Neville, Ginny , Luna and Sarah tried to steal Gryffindor's sword a few months ago, act that caused a lot of detentions and wounds to each of them, Sarah hadn't been near this office, it was weird without Dumbledore's stuffs, or himself.

The portraits of the past headmasters were all asleep or pretending at least. Except for one, the one she looked forward to talk.

"Miss Knight. What a surprise to see you here." The calm voice of the old headmaster filled the room, calming the girl down, who sat in a chair in front of the portrait.

"Dumbledore… I need to do something, being in here is driving me crazy. I've considered faking a change of sides, but I can't… I could never stand stay in the same place as Voldemort or any Death Eater…" Her voice seemed more tired than ever been before, dark circles formed under her eyes, not to mention the bruises and hematomas in her face, she looked lifeless.

"You seemed to have done an amazing work being close to Mr. Malfoy last year. " The old man said, looking at Sarah over the half-moon spectacles, he didn't seem to judge. "Don't even talk about it. It was a stupid act… Wait, how do you even know about it?"

"I have eyes everywhere, Miss Knight. There isn't a single thing that wasn't planned or known about." Silence took place for a few moments, as the two wizards starred at each other. Before the girl could say anything, the ex-headmaster had begun talking again.

"My death, indeed, was something we could and couldn't predict. The way it occurred, it was a surprise in a certain way, who would have thought that the young Malfoy could make entrance for the Death Eaters? But, I knew it had to happen soon, I was dying, after all. Age and knowledge comes with a price, and I paid mine, with a decease, and shortly after, with death." Once again, silence, and when she was about to talk, Dumbledore spoke ahead.

"And Severus, I shall step in his defense. To kill me even against his wishes. Severus never intended to kill me, or harm in any way, he was nothing but loyal after all those years, in his own way, of course."

The man had just ended his sentence when the office's door was abruptly open, by no other than Severus Snape. "Well, I was told by a little bird that someone had entered my office, but who could have imagined that it would be you, miss Knight. Looking for another punishment after all these months?"

"Severus, she knows." Dumbledore stepped in, as Sarah looked in amaze to her old potions master. "She knows? But, why?" Snape asked, making his way to his desk, without looking at the portrait.

"Let's just say that… It was time, and we could use her help. We need someone inside the Order to keep them and us informed. No one would question how Miss Knight knows about stuff, she is, after all, a reliable source."

"Fine. I've been told by Amycus that maybe Potter was captured. Draco, who's at home for a reunion, wasn't capable of recognizing him, or maybe just didn't want to, I'm not sure. I cannot go help them." Snape was passing around the office, obviously thinking hard as a vein on his forehead was showing.

"I know who can. Aberforth and Dobby. Dobby may listen to him, I just need to tell him that I heard you commenting about how Potter was captured and the Death Eaters were just waiting confirmation." Dumbledore smiled a very "know-it-all" smile, directing it to Snape. "Fine, do it."

-\\-

Hours later, the news arrived to the castle, Harry Potter had escaped again. Not only Snape was informed, but also the order, as Harry and the others ended up in the Shell Cottage, with Luna, Ollivander, Dean Thomas and Griphook.

From the evil side, Sarah heard that Peter Pettigrew sort of… Committed suicide… He didn't actually kill himself, but he broke the rule of his hand by helping Harry, and it killed him.

Now, from the good side, Sarah heard that Dobby was seriously hurt and didn't make it; he died from a stab wound.

It was too much for her to take. Everyone was dying, everyone had an important part in this war and she was useless and powerless.

That night, the girl didn't felt like going back to the Common Room, well, screw the rules. It was past midnight when she found herself at the Astronomy Tower.

"This view once was beautiful, but now… It's just so sad…" Great, just the person she needed to see. Quickly, she wiped away her tears, without gazing at the owner of the voice. "Malfoy… Not the right time."

"Home sick, are we? I just came back from mine, your friends were there, you know…" His tone was the old sarcastic one, which annoyed her.

"I know. But what I don't know is… Why didn't you reveal them? You could have easily told your father about their identity, and don't give me that crappy story that you didn't recognized him, I know you did, him and the others."

For a few moments, he couldn't speak, Sarah's gaze still were upon the view.

"Would you have been happier if I had told the truth?" Sarah felt his hand on her hair, the warmth of his body getting closer to hers. She felt the urge to push him, to get away, but something stopped her, a feeling that she needed and had to stay.

"I know you wouldn't… And I want to be on the right side for once… I was wrong not to ask for help, and when it came to me, I rejected it. I was selfish and stupid. But now, even if it's too late, I need to do something right."

It was probably the first time Sarah heard sincerity and despair in Draco's voice, he sounded so helpless; perhaps he wasn't the villain she thought he was.

She couldn't pull away, she didn't feel like it, and seeing that, Malfoy got a little closer, just enough to press his body against hers, while embracing her by the chest, so awkward that she didn't even know if it was meant to be a hug.

"Dobby died…" It was all Sarah could say, once again feeling the tears appearing in her eyes, which she quickly wiped away again. "Dobby? The House-Elf? How…?"

"Stab wound… Your lovely aunt threw it; I guess it was meant for Harry… But Dobby got hit instead…" Sarah sobbed softly, something Draco noticed, and made him stay still for a few seconds.

"I'm sorry… I never disliked him… He was a good House-Elf…" Yes, perhaps he wasn't the villain she thought.

-\\-

May 2st. It was a day like any other, it was already night and the Requirement Room was filled with people, everyone who needed a safe place was there, when suddenly Ariana, sister of Aberforth and keeper of the entrance, appeared on the portrait. "We need one of you to come, we have a visitor."

Neville stepped up, Sarah wasn't present at the moment and in these rare occasions he was the one in charge. The boy who once was a goofy fatty boy, now was thin, stronger, taller, he had maturated a lot this year.

The portrait opened, and the boy started to walk the path he already knew so well, the only safe way out. It soon came to an end, and the other door opened. The sight surprised him, and surprised the visitor, or should I say, visitors.

Harry, Hermione and Ron were waiting, on the other side of the door, amazed to see Neville, but he just said, before jumping in excitement. "I knew you'd come."

-\\-

After being comforted by Draco when Dobby died, Sarah begun meeting the boy now and then, just to talk, or stare at the sky with the other at the side. It was calming to have someone who she could talk to, other than Neville.

The blond girl still didn't feel totally safe with Draco, but had managed to stay comfortable near him. And that night was one of the nights she could just sit and stare at the horizon.

"Sarah… I need to tell you something." Malfoy said, his voice solemn, not receiving any answer. "I… Sarah, I… I know it's really sudden, but I can tell you already know it… I lo…"

Suddenly, Sarah felt something burning on her chest, so she quickly put her hand inside her shirt, astonishing the boy, then she grabbed a necklace, with a coin in it.

"I have to go." She harshly said, getting up of the floor. "What? Wait, what happened?"

"Can you keep a secret…?" He just nodded. "We are safe now."

Without saying another word, Sarah begun to run away, making her way to the seventh floor, more precisely to the Requirement Room, and exactly on the moment she opened the door, someone hugged her with a tremendous strength.

"Sarah!" The feminine voice said. It took Sarah a few moments to regain herself and see who it was. "Hermione… Wha… Harry, Ron…?" Blinking in disbelief she stared at her friends, it had been months since they last saw each other.

Hermione still hadn't let go of her when Ron and Harry joined the hug. "No… Air…" Laughing a little, they pulled away. "You are still short!" It was the first thing Ron said, receiving a punch in response.

"What happened? What are you doing here? Has something happened? Did you manage to destroy and find the Horcruxes? Answer, for Merlin's sake!" Sarah felt really anxious and apprehensive. "Did someone inform the others members of the Order? Come on, people, working!"

"Calm down, boss. We already made contact informing that Harry and the others are here, they are coming just in case. Harry was waiting for you to get here, so he could tell us why they are here." Neville said, sitting in a corner, laughing.

"Boss, hm? I guess things really changed around here. Yes, we did manage to find Horcruxes. Destroy, well, just one, with the help of the sword. We think, almost a hundred percent of sure, that one is inside the castle. Something that belonged to Ravenclaw, it must be hidden in the castle, something with an eagle carved, perhaps."

The whole room remained silent, but a few students seemed to be hiding something, without knowing if they were allowed to say. Luna was the one who answered. "Well, there is the Ravenclaw's diadem. But it's been lost for centuries."

Everyone sighed, until Cho Chang said. "If you'd like to see what it looks like, Harry, I can take you to the Common Room, there's an image of it." At that moment, Harry felt his scar burning, and the whole room begun spinning. The image of Voldemort flying appeared in his mind.

"He is coming." He whispered to Ron, Hermione and Sarah, who were standing next to him. Ginny, in an aggressive tone, said. "Luna will take him, won't you, Luna?"

At the same time when Harry left with Luna, Sarah exited the Requirement Room, making her way to the first floor, without being noticed by anyone, she was already an expert at that.

Without knocking of waiting, she entered the Headmaster's office. "Dumbledore, Dumbledore." She said, anxious to the sleepy headmaster.

"Yes, miss Knight?" He answered, while the others murmured angrily. "Harry is here, he needs to know if there's something that T.R. may have used as a Horcrux. Something that belonged to Rowena Ravenclaw."

"What is going on? Oh, Miss Knight, what a pleasure to have you. Have you been informed of the presence of your little friends? I guess so. My lord is coming, it's not safe anymore."

Moments later, Sarah was following Snape closely by, when he suddenly stopped when they heard the noise of steps approaching.

"Who's there?" The voice of McGonagall could be heard. Making a signal for Sarah to stay behind in the dark, Snape revealed himself.

"It's me. Where are the Carrows?" He asked, in a colder tone than it had ever been before. "Where you sent them, Severus." Was the answer.

"I had the impression that Alecto arrested an intruder." His eyes scanned the room, as if he knew someone, but Sarah, was hiding there,. "And how would you know that?" The woman asked, and Snape rolled the sleeve of his shirt up, showing the Dark Mark on his left arm. "Oh, I forgot you Death Eaters had an uncommon way of communicating."

"I didn't know it was your turn to patrol the halls, Minerva." He said, still scanning the room with his eyes while getting closer. "Do you have a problem with that?"

"No, but, what would make you get out of your bed so late at night?" His air was a defying one. "I thought I heard a noise." McGonagall answered.

"Really? It sounds so quiet to me." He stared at her in the eyes. "Have you seen Harry Potter, Minerva? Because if you have, I must insist…"

The movement the professor made was so incredibly quickly, that at first sight it seemed that Snape was hit, but he had enough time to cast a blocking spell. The two professors began dueling in the middle of the hallway, making Sarah step back a few steps.

The spells they were using looked magnificent and at the same time so frightening, fire, snakes and daggers danced on the air, tearing each other in instants. When Snape dodged and nearly was hit by the flying daggers, Flitwick, Slughorn and Sprout appeared in their sleeping clothes.

"Minerva! No, you will not kill anyone else in this castle!" The little man yelled, casting a spell on the headmaster's direction, who had nothing else to do other than jump out of the window and get away.

"Coward! Coward! " McGonagall yelled, while Sarah had a hard time containing herself, she felt like punching her teacher for bad mouthing Snape, but she couldn't, she needed to keep the appearances.

After the commotion, she took the chance to reveal herself. "What happened here?" Sarah tried to fake to be out of breath from running. "Miss Knight! What are you doing outside at this time of the night?"

"I… I broke into the headmaster's office to ask the previous headmasters if they had any clue about the item Harry's looking for." The professors seemed convinced by her excuse.

-\\-

Hogwarts suddenly was taken by a commotion. All the students were awaken, going to the Great Hall, so they could be sent away safely, or fight with the resistance. Hermione and Ron disappeared, saying they were going to the bathroom, the Weasleys were reunited, including Percy, and most part of the Order had arrived.

Sarah was feeling out of place, seeing the Weasley's reunited made her remember of how things ended between her and her parents and she felt guilty and bad at the same time. So she decided to be productive. The girl started to search among her stuff on the Requirement Room, looking for something in particular, and after some time she found a few bottles of potions.

Going to person to person, she made each one of them drink one potion, Felix Felicis, for good luck. At least for a few hours they were going to be safe. After the distribution, Sarah sat at the Great Hall, creating floating balls and pouring a drop of a potion in each one of them.

When the Great Hall was filled with the students of every house, McGonagall begun her speech, but the terrifying voice of no one else then Voldemort took over the castle.

_"I know you are preparing to battle. All you have to do is give me Harry Potter, and you will be rewarded, I will not touch Hogwarts and no one will get hurt. You have until midnight."_

The room went silent, until the voice of Pansy Parkinson, loud and annoying could he heard. "But he is right there! Give them Harry Potter!" The entire Gryffindor table rose, followed by Ravenclaw's and Hufflepuff's, everyone had their wands at position.

"Thank you, Miss Parkinson, you will be the first one to step out with the other Slytherin's students." The Slytherin table went desert, a few students from Ravenclaw remained, number doubled by the Hufflepuffs and almost every Gryffindor's table remained sitting, what made McGonagall remove the under aged students.

Harry once again begun searching for something he had no idea of what could be, and where. Hermione and Ron were still missing, leaving Sarah alone. It was close to midnight, and Voldemort was going to arrive at any minute, but only one thought passed though her head. _Why wasn't Malfoy at the Great Hall?_ If he wanted to get out, now as the time, and if he wanted to fight, it was the time too. Where is he?

The thought kept showing up in her head, but vanished when she saw Seamus talking to Dean Thomas in a corner, she approached the two boys.

"Seamus! You like blowing things, hm? Take these, they will explode after hitting the target, but you really have to mean it, otherwise it won't work." She gave the balls to the boy, who looked amazed to them; he really was a maniac when it came to blowing things up.

Everyone was working so hard, even Neville helped out, surprisingly if they considered his past. "Hey, Neville." Sarah said, approaching the boy, who stopped what he was doing almost immediately.

"I wanted to thank you for this last year, you proved to be a really good friend and listener. And… I think you should give it a try with Luna, she is a rare type." Blinking, Sarah stepped away, leaving a really confused and blushing Neville behind.

It was like she almost felt like this was going to be her last battle. She truly hopped so, except for the fact that Sarah felt like so many people were going to die.

Suddenly, the clock ticked at Midnight. It was time. Without a warning, the Death Eaters begun running toward the castle, throwing hexes, and receiving more at response, also receiving plants and explosives to retard their approach.

Sarah ran through the school, looking for wounded people, or under aged students who remained behind, making them go to somewhere safe, now that the passage to outside the castle was closed, there was no way of going out.

After some time, she saw Harry and the others talking, so she got closer to them. It was weird to be so close to her friends again, somehow she got used to the sensation of being alone all the time.

"I think I know where the Diadem is, we need to go to the Requirement Room." Harry said, and not needing an answer, the group begun to walk to the seventh floor. They were almost there, just a little bit more and another Horcrux was going to be destroyed. Or so they thought.

Just after they got inside the room, that was a completely mess, appeared standing at the door of the Requirement Room no one else than Draco Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle. Sarah felt the urge to yell at the blond boy, to punch him on the face.

"Look, there is Potter! Let's kill him!" Goyle said, with Crabbe nodding. "No! We need him alive." Malfoy said, making Sarah wish she could punch him a lot more.

"We were walking on the corridor and heard Potter say he wanted a Dia… Dia-something, but who cares, we found him." Crabbe said, ironically, but Malfoy intervene once more. "If he's looking for something, let's let him, it must be important."

"No! We need to kill him!" Crabbe's wand was already up even before Draco ended up his sentence and could do something. "Crucio!" The Death Eater yelled, pointing to Harry, who was shielded by Sarah, she felt the pain hit her body and her friends yell, but she didn't fell.

"Is it all you've got? Sectumsempra!" Sarah yelled back, but the boy hid behind an armor near the door, he began throwing hexes her way, but she just blocked and hexed back.

"Go, Harry, go search, I'll hold them!" Goyle had joined the dance, he was now too yelling and thinking all kinds of dark curses, mostly the forbidden ones, but the girl just dogged.

They had entered the Requirement Room and piles of unused desks surrounded them, wisely, Sarah threw a jinx to one of the piles that fell right in front of the group tearing them apart, giving her time to run away and join Harry and the others.

Not many minutes had passed when they saw a huge chimera made of fire approached them, burning everything on the way mercilessly. The group had no other option but to run, the fire was getting closer and now there was even more, in forms of serpents and dragons, they will to kill everyone in the room was noticeable.

While they ran, Harry felt the pain take over his body; the horcrux had been destroyed by the fire, well, less work for them.

But his worries had just begun. There was nowhere to run, the whole room was filled with fire. Brilliantly, Harry found three brooms, he took one, Ron took another and Sarah got the last one, they could now fly away.

When they had just left the ground, Sarah felt something grab her ankle, it was Crabbe, he had a vicious expression on his face, and he was convinced that he had to kill the group. Harry and Ron hadn't seen the scene, they were now already far.

Although her struggles, Crabbe was stronger, and made the girl fell down of the broom, it was getting hotter and the fire was closer. Seeing this, Crabbe decided just to leave her there and jumped on the broom.

"I hope you like it hot, sweetie." And flew away, leaving Sarah on the ground, surrounded by the fire, mentally picturing ways to kill him after she got out of there, if she got out of there.

It happened in a second. He was just so close to the door, he needed to fly one foot more when the huge dragon appeared in front of him, its mouth all open and simply swallowed him, leaving nothing left of his old body.

"Uh, that must have hurt." She said, but now it wasn't time to worry about his death, she needed to find a way out. There weren't another brooms around, she was getting desperate when an arm grabbed her by the waist and forced her to get on top of a broom.

It was Draco. It was so unexpected. The boy was holding the broom with one hand and Sarah with the other, Goyle was unconscious, tied to the broom.

But the way out wasn't that easily near, the fire had consumed almost the entire room, and they had to perform complicated moves to get out, one mistake and they would burn. The dragons and beasts surrounded them, trying to "take a bite" when they passed nearby, but Draco was doing his best to escape.

The door was now really close, but a serpent stood in front of it, with a strange expression, almost like it was smiling sarcastically. There was no breach for them to take, they had to go through the fire.

Draco took Sarah's wand, holding her really close to his body, she couldn't hear the exactly words he was pronouncing, she had never heard such incantation, but a white shield appeared around them, covering the broom completely.

Sadly, it wasn't enough, at the end of the fire serpent, the shield broke, the pair looked at each other for seconds, desperately. Seeing nothing else to do, Sarah wrapped her arms around Draco's neck, while he grabbed her by the waist, covering her body with his own.

The moment didn't last more than seconds, and they were out of the Requirement Room, that closed alone, they felt the broom hitting a wall and fell, Draco moaning in pain.

Sarah probably never had felt that hot in her entire life, her body was all sweaty and she had minor burn wound on her arms, but it didn't even compare to the state that the Slytherin boy was in. Malfoy had third degree burns on his arms and back, the fire had burned through his shirt, making his sweaty body appear.

Sarah's first reaction to the sight of her savior was thoughtless, she hugged the boy with tremendous force, and she only pulled away when she heard him moan in pain.

Harry and the others were outside the room, waiting to see if Sarah had made it, and were shocked to see that Draco was the one leading the broom and even more shocked when Sarah hugged him.

"D-Don't just stare… You must go, Harry! Go find the other Horcruxes! And… If you see Snape… Don't hurt him… You will one day understand." Harry tried to say to take more information out of the girl, he looked so confused from so much information, but Ron pulled him away.

"Sarah, I'll be fine… Just go help them… Go…" Draco's voice was soft, even though his expression showed so much pain. Nodding, Sarah grabbed her wand back, stood and begun running after her friends.

There were people fight on every hall they passed by, Fred and Percy were fighting the recent minister. "Hello, Minister! Did I mention I'm resigning?" Percy asked, making Fred laugh and answer. "You're joking, Perce! You actually are joking… I don't think I've heard you joke since you were-"

Than it all blow up, the ceiling fell down unto everyone on the hall. Coughing, everyone stood, everyone but Fred… He still had a smile on his face from the joke, his eyes… Open and lifeless…

"Fred! Don't joke! Stop joking!" Percy yelled, shaking his younger brother, everyone stopped what they were doing to see, even though it wasn't safe.

"Ok, I stop!" Fred said, getting up, he was laughing again. He was alive. "STUPID!" Percy, Ron and Sarah yelled at the same time. "You almost gave us a heart attack!" The older brother said, while the twin still laughed and cleaned his face full with dust.

"Harry, you need to focus, you need to find Voldemort." Hermione said, and Harry obeyed, he closed his eyes and stood quiet for seconds.

"He's on the Shrieking Shack!" And so the group started running, passing through many battles on the way, they dogged a lot of hexes and threw a lot more too; even Hermione hexed Fenrir Greyback, as he bit Lavander Brown.

But something prevented Sarah from going any further, at the entrance of the castle; she saw who she last expected. Her parents. They were fighting!

"Go… I must stay…" She said, her friends seeing her parents there, didn't argued. They were holding their wands, but Sarah couldn't see who it was they were fighting. For a second, Sarah's mother turned her way to smile, and suddenly her smile faded away and turned into a horrible expression of pain. In instants, her body met the ground hardly. Sarah's father turned to look to his wife on the ground, but his expression too turned into a horrified one and he fell.

Sarah didn't thought of anything else but get there as soon as possible, and when she did, she hoped she didn't. They looked horrified, white and lifeless. Dead… They were. Her parents were dead… And the last thing she said to them was that she needed to go… She abandoned them… And now they were dead.

Tears formed on her eyes and on her blurry vision, appeared Draco Malfoy, wand up, pointing to her direction. The puzzle pieces seemed to get together inside her head. He had killed them!

Her mind was completely blank, but her hand reached for her wand, throwing every spell she remembered, without argue or trying to defend himself, Draco blocked every one of them, while stepping backwards.

"Why? Why would you do that?" She yelled, but received no answer, he just kept backing away, blocking the spells to protect himself, but didn't fought back.

The tears were streaming down her face, making her vision blurry, but nothing mattered, she needed him hurt, she needed him to feel pain. After a while, when blocking, Draco used a spell to cause a white fog, and escaped.

She felt the urge to yell, to explode something, but Voldemort's voice started echoing on the castle.

"_You all fought bravely. And I, Voldemort, know how to value bravery. You had all suffered immense losses, so I order my troops to withdraw and offer you one hour to take care of your hurt friends. And now, Harry Potter, I speak directly to you. You have let your friends die instead of fighting me yourself. Meet me in one hour, I will be on the Forbidden Forest. If after this one hour you don't show up, the battle will start once again, and this time I will be joining it. And I will torture and kill every woman, man, child who hid you from me. One hour."_

Just after he said that, every Death Eater and accomplices withdrew from the castle, that way, the Order was able to search the castle for wounded and dead people.

Sarah was still standing near her parents, crying, when Mr. Weasley and Bill slowly got near, removing their bodies to the Great Hall, where all the dead were.

The girl followed, looking at everyone, injured and dead, there were so many people. So many Death Eaters and so many members of the rebellion, Lupin and Tonks had died, Colin Creevey… All known faces and now they were simply laying there lifeless.

In an hour, the castle was going to be attacked once more; more people were going to die… More sorrow to everyone…

Sarah saw Harry looking around, his expression showed so much despair, when he saw her parents, he couldn't even stare at her, he just walked away from the room and disappeared on the next hall.

Time seemed to never pass, but almost an hour had gone by and that was all everyone talked about. After kissing her parents on the forehead, Sarah got up, taking her wand from her vests, she breathed deeply.

When she was getting closer to the castle's entrance door, Voldemort's voice could be heard again.

"_Harry Potter is dead. You lost half of your people and my Death Eaters are far more numerous than you. This war should end. Every man, woman, child that resist will be punished, now, get out of the castle and bend for me and you will be spared. Your parents, brothers, sisters will live and be forgiven, and you will join me in the new world I'm starting."_

Everyone was shocked, after seconds, Sarah ran outside the castle, to see Hagrid carrying Harry's corpse.

Soon all the Order was outside too, McGonagall was the first one to scream, followed by Hermione, Ginny and Ron. Soon, screams and bad words were being said at the Death Eaters.

"Silence!" Voldemort screamed, making everyone shut up. "See? He is dead. He was caught trying to leave the castle unnoticed."

Silence still reigned, until Neville stepped forward. "And who's this?" The villain said, Bellatrix approached, her expression more maniac than ever. "It's Neville Longbottom, sir. The boy who gave the Carrows a lot of work. The son of the aurors, remember?"

"Oh, yes, I do." Neville was really hurt, so much that he struggled to keep standing up. "But you are a Pure Blood, right, my brave boy?" Voldemort looked at him up and down, he had nothing to defend himself.

"What if I do?" The boy answered, loudly. "You show vivacity and bravery, and also is descendent of a noble lineage… You will make a valuable Death Eater, we need someone like you, Neville Longbottom."

"I will join you when hell freezes. Dumbledore's Army!" Neville yelled, cheering could be heard from the crowd.

"Very well, if that's your choice. We go back to the original plan, and it's your fault." He said, waving his wand, seconds later something like a bird crashed a window and dropped the Sorting Hat to Voldemort.

"There will be no more houses, no more selection. The emblem, the shield and colors of my noble ancestor Salazar Slytherin will be enough to all, right, Neville Longbottom?" The boy stood quiet, the hat slowly floated to his head, covering his eyes. The Death Eaters raised their wands and made the crowd step back.

"Now, Neville here will show us what happens to someone who opposes me." With a wave, the hat was set on fire.

Neville was burning and couldn't do anything; he was grounded to the floor. At that moment, a lot of things happened.

It was like the walls of the castle outside of everyone eye sight were being scaled by a hundred of people; Grawp appared looking for Hagrid. "HAGGER!" He yelled, being answered by Voldemort's giants, who instantly attacked him. After that, arrows appeared on the air, going to Voldemort's direction and the sounds of hooves announced the centaurs arrival. Taking his chances, Harry's body disappeared at the same time Neville set himself free and pulled something from inside the hat. The sword.

He was swinging it around everywhere, trying to cut what he could reach, and in one strike, Nagini's head flew away and landed on Voldemort's feet, the man opened his mouth in such fury, but no sound came out.

Hagrid now yelled, looking for Harry's body. "Harry! Where's Harry's body?"

The chaos reigned. The centaurs, joined by thestrals and hippogriffs chased the Death Eaters away, while everyone tried to avoid being smashed by a giant's foot, they all ended up going back inside the castle. After being safe, the battle resumed, but that one Voldemort joined.

Sarah was fighting a hooked Death Eater when she captured a glance of a so known blond hair. He was there. She paralyzed the Death Eater and begun chasing the boy, dogging hexes that came from everywhere.

On the corner of the hall, she saw Molly Weasley kill Bellatrix Lestrange. Well done, Molly! She thought. That woman had caused enough damages for a hundred of life times. But Sarah kept running, she had to find him, she had to hurt him.

She was about to leave the room to get to another hall when people started cheering and clapping. When she turned to see, Harry Potter was standing in the middle of the room. "I don't that any of you try to help me. It must be me."

"Are you kidding me? The boy that coincidently survived, that Dumbledore has been hiding all this time?" Voldemort hissed, staring at Harry.

"Coincidence, was it? When my mother died to save me? Coincidence when I decided to fight in that graveyard? Coincidence when I didn't fight this night and still survived and came back to fight?" They were passing in a perfect circle, it was like no one else was on the room, except for them.

"Coincidences! And luck that you hid behind men and women superior to you and allowed me to kill them instead of you!" Voldemort said back.

"Is it love? The thing Dumbledore so desperately believed in, that he claimed to conquer death, although love didn't stop him from falling down that tower and breaking like a statue. Love, that didn't stop me from killing your mud-blood mother like a cockroach, Potter. And no one seems to love you enough to show and receive my curse again. So, who will stop you from dying this time when I attack you?"

Sarah moved a bit, but someone's hands stopped her from moving, it was Neville. She didn't fight, perhaps he knew what he was doing.

"If it isn't love that is going to save you this time, you must believe that you own a magic that I don't, or perhaps a weapon stronger than mine?" Voldemort said, they were still walking, and no one dared to look away.

"I believe it's both." Harry answered, seeing Voldemort's expression change to a shocked one for an instant, then, he laughed.

"You think you know more magic than me? Than me, than Lord Voldemort, capable of performing magic greater than Dumbledore ever dreamed about?"

"Oh, he dreamed, and he knew what you are. But he was smarter and a better wizard and man than you." The tension was higher and Voldemort seemed to be getting angrier at every minute.

"I caused Albus Dumbledore death!" He yelled, the crowd stopped breathing when Harry answered. "No, you think you did."

"He had chosen months before the way he was going to die. He combined everything with the man you judged to be your servant. Severus Snape was never your man; he was Dumbledore's man from the beginning. Have you ever seen Snape's patronum, Riddle? It's a doe, just like my mothers. Because he loved her all this time, do you remember he asked you to spare her life? He was Dumbledore's spy."

"It doesn't matter! It doesn't matter if he was my man, or Dumbledore's. I crushed him just like I crushed your mother. Dumbledore tried to stop me from getting the Elder Wand, he wanted Snape to be its owner. But I am ahead of you, little boy! I killed Severus Snape hours ago!"

"No, you didn't." Harry simply said, staring at the man. "Again, you think you did. But Snape had it coming, he pretended to die in front of you, but survived and is hidden right now, just waiting for me to kill you like you deserve. And he told me everything, everything that really happened, through his memories."

Voldemort stopped breathing for a while, his expression showed he was about to kill someone at any minute.

"You failed. The wand isn't obeying to you because you didn't kill its owner, and it wasn't even Snape. Draco Malfoy took the wand out of Dumbledore's hand, and I took it from his. I AM THE OWNER!"

The sun was beginning to appear on the sky, making the orange light illuminate everything outside and inside the castle. The light illuminated their both faces at the same time, and Harry heard Voldemort yell his last hope.

"Avada Kedavra!"

"Expelliarmus!"

It was a beautiful sight. Voldemort's green jat of light come to his direction and hit his own spell, connecting them for a second. Harry saw the Elder Wand fly, just for a second, in the direction of its real owner. And Harry, being the skilled snatcher he was, grabbed it, at the same time Voldemort fell behind, lifeless. He was killed by the rebound of his own spell.

No one was breathing or saying anything, they couldn't, it was much of a shock to everyone. They just stared at the limp body on the floor, the body of the person that for, oh, so many years had made their lives a living hell. And they cheered.

As everyone recovered from battle and arrested the Death Eaters and Voldemort's followers, Sarah stood there, still on the same place she was during the battle. It was over.

She saw Hermione, Harry and Ron hugging each other, and felt lonelier than ever, she no longer belonged to that group, she knew that.

Without anyone noticing, she walked to her parent's corpses, next to each other, still looking in so much pain. She kneeled down next to them and got a paper and a quill, after seconds dropping it on her mother's chest, with her Dumbledore's Army coin.

She left. Left the castle, left Britain without a single word, but a note that said.

"**I am sorry and goodbye."**

**-/-**

**Don't panic! This isn't the end, my beloved readers!  
>Just the end of part one and the beginning of the real story.<br>I'm post shortly.  
>xoxo<strong>


	13. Unpleasant come back

**I am sorry it took me so long to update! But a lot of things happened. I lost two dogs and one is paralytic, so I treat him all the time. It's a full time job that doesn't leave me with much free time.  
>But here it is! Finally updated!<br>It isn't a very long chapter, only 2500 words, but it is worth reading!**

* * *

><p>Chapter XIII – Unpleasant come back<p>

"For Merlin's beard!" Were the first words Sarah Knight heard after her arrival in London.

Taking her time, the now fully grown woman turned around to see the owner of the voice. Neville Longbottom had become a really handsome man; there was no trace of the chubby boy in that man who ran toward her. If he was pretty seven years ago, when the war in Hogwarts occurred, now he was breath taking.

"Neville… It's been a while…" She said simply, her voice low and gentle, preparing for the outburst about to come. "A while? Seven years aren't a while! Seven years are freaking seven years! We were so worried when you simply disappeared. What the hell had gotten into your head?!" He was almost screaming.

His voice echoed on the familiar halls of Hogwarts, now rebuilt and even more beautiful and mysterious than before. Luckily, there was no one around to hear.

"I know… I am sorry about that… I needed to get away and a goodbye would only make things more difficult." The wizard appeared to have calmed down, as his breath became slower and he ran his hand through his blond hair.

"Sorry… It's just… It's been a really long time. Are you in town for good?" Neville asked. He hadn't changed much; his personality was still sweet and caring as before.

"No, I have business to attend here and I will leave shortly. I would very much appreciate if you didn't tell anyone that you saw me…" Sighing, he nodded, and was about to speak when the bat-like figure of Severus Snape appeared.

"Now, Mister Longbottom. I think I can handle Miss Knight myself, seeing that she is here because of my request." The atmosphere between Neville and Snape was not hostile, but it was pretty obvious by the look on the younger man face that he did not like being interrupted so abruptly.

"That is ok, Neville. I should probably go now." Sarah said, waving him goodbye shortly with her hand, but unexpectedly, her old classmate hugged her strongly. Awkwardly, she returned the hug that lasted a few seconds.

"Let's have coffee before you go!" He shouted as she walked away, following Snape through the corridor.

The path led to the dungeons. It had come to her ears that after the fall of Voldemort, McGonagall had taken over the head of the school, not surprisingly, though. And she also heard that Snape had taken over the job of professor of Defence Against the Dark Arts, while Slughorn remained as teacher of Potions.

Minutes later, they arrived at his office, it was a dark place full of flasks with viscous liquids, books and capped cages. The man waited for her to sit in the chair in front of his desk before closing the door and taking a seat himself.

"So… Snape… I guess you must have a pretty good reason to drag me here." Sarah was the first to break the silence; her voice was a neutral tone between nice and cold.

"I do, Miss Knight, and I expected you to be a little friendlier, after I've been helping you through these pasts seven years." She let out a little laugh, a sarcastic one.

"Sure. I appreciate your help and companionship, Severus, but making me come here again was a little out of line. So, what do you want?" Sarah crossed her arms, staring at her former teacher.

"Three weeks ago, a few Aurors were warned of an explosion in a little city just outside London, and of course they went to check what it was. When they got there, well… No one knows for sure what they saw, since they never came back or reported. Another group went to check, without any precise data, since the town's people were too afraid to go near, and the group had not returned. When they got there, the Dark Mark was on the sky, and the previous group was dead. And furthermore all of that… There was a man lying there, naked, unconscious. His body was covered with tattoos that were later identified as dark arts ones."

He paused; the woman looked at him, barely blinking.

"The man was rescued and treated, and of course, never left alone. When he woke up, a week later, his memory was gone."

"I know where you are going with this; I don't want to get involved." She cut his sentence even before he said anything.

"Every mind reader we contacted didn't got any luck with his mind; they all tried the best spells they know, including me. That's when I remembered about a rumor… That the famous book writer, the person who solved so much about the mind in the past few years was residing in Canada. But even with the help of these books, we couldn't solve the mystery so needed to be known. So I thought… Why not contact this person and ask for a favor?"

Sarah was now up, facing the door, her back turned to him.

"And I happened to know this so unknown and wise person… You."

"I've abandoned this life; I own a bookshop now, that's it." Her voice was even colder than before, and impatient, she didn't like where this conversation was leading to.

"The perfect cover to write books, if you don't mind me saying. Who would suspect a book seller writing? I know you don't want to come back, Miss Knight. But the ghosts of your past should not interfere with so many people's future. This man contains so many secrets, secrets that apparently involves Voldemort."

"After so many years, huh?" She whispered, her hand nervously running through her blond and long hair.

"I have a few demands. I don't want to be seen, no one can know I am in town. Only you and this man's doctor's can see me." He smirked victorious.

"Fine."

~\~

The pub was cozy and not many people were there, another thing that really comforted Sarah, the other thing was that the place was in a muggle neighborhood.

Neville sat across her in the small table, they both drank tea. It was nice to talk to someone from her previous world.

"So, Neville, tell me more about you after everything." She felt eager to know, everything that Sarah was aware of was that the famous Harry Potter had become an Auror, but that was obvious from years before.

"Well… After the war I joined the Auror department, but it wasn't really for me… I wanted to do something I loved, not something I was forced to do in order to survive. So I heard that Professor Sprout had retired, and I thought '_What the heck, let's try_.', and that's what I did, I tried and succeeded, now I am teaching Herbology. What about you?"

They smiled at each other. "I am happy everything worked out for you. About me… Well… I travelled for a while, France, Germany, Austria, a lot of places, I really didn't want to leave tracks of where I was. After a while I decided to settle down and rented a place in Canada, bought a store and now I sell books. Both muggles and non-muggles. Hermione would be surprised to learn that now I am the bookworm."

They laughed, it was nice to talk to Neville, he was so lightheaded, there was no pressure, he was just innocently curious. She couldn't blame him; after all, she had left for seven years.

"Are you sure you don't want to come back? Or at least see everyone? A lot changed…" He asked, really unsure if he should.

"I won't punch you, Neville, calm down." She laughed at his reaction, he looked really relieved. "I am. I missed all of your guys, but… I have a new life now, and I know that if I relive my older one, even for a moment, I might come back and all the bad feelings with it. Oh, how are your parents?"

Neville looked surprised with the question, no one asked him about his parents. "They are the same. But well and alive, that's what matters. You should come and see them, they really adore visits."

"Yeah. Why not?"

~\~

Sarah was staying in a muggle hotel in the downtown of London, hoping no one would see her. Two days had passed since her arrival.

She had met Snape in front of the hotel, and they were on their way to the St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. Luckily, it wasn't far away and after minutes of walking, they reached their goal without being noticed by muggles, since they were wearing muggle clothes.

They entered the disguised building, only to appear in a hospital very white and clean. Healers, patients and visitors walked on its halls. Snape had begun walking as soon as they entered the place, climbing the stairs nonstop until they reached the fourth floor.

'_That's where Miss and Mister Longbottom are.' _Sarah reminded herself. This ward was calm on the moment, only a few healers walked on the floor. Sarah felt invisible, as none of them looked at her.

"It is here." Snape said, stopping in front of a door.

"I must ask… What kind of methods were used?" Sarah asked while looking at the door. "The usual, spells to read his mind, usual occlumency."

"Did any of the Healers tried to talk to him?" He shook his head, making Sarah sigh before knocking on the door and going inside, she closed right after entering, alone.

The room was small, and only one bed was there, in the corner, a chair was on the side of the door. Probably a spell kept them apart.

On the bed, a man was sitting, his head down, he had black hair. His skin was white, but not pale. It took seconds after she entered the place, for him to look up to see her. His eyes were light green, and had a mix of feelings there, confusion, fear…

He was wearing long sleeved shirt and a pant, covering his tattoos.

"Hello. What is your name?" Sarah asked, she was now sitting on the chair, only with a notebook and a quill on her hand, looking at the man.

"Hi… I don't know…" His voice was really shy and unsure. Hers was calm and soft.

"I see… Well, mine is Sarah. It is nice to meet you, I Don't Know. It is a pretty strange name you have there." He let out an awkward laughter, on the inside, she smiled.

"This is not my name, I just don't know…"

"Oh, sorry. It is just Don't Know, I thought the I was included there. Do you know where you are…?" She joked again before speaking in a soft tone again.

"In the hospital…" He answered, looking to the floor and never directly to her.

"Yes… Do you know why?" He shook his head in response. "That is fine… I am here to help you, Don't Know. Did you get hurt before coming here?"

He nodded. "My head… It wasn't a big cut, but still the Healer had a lot of trouble closing it. It took a week, or even more to completely heal."

Her hand worked fast as she wrote on the notebook.

"That must have been a pretty nasty cut then. Did any of these people talk to you? Asked you questions…?"

"Just about who I am, about my tattoos, and the sky… I don't like them…" He was really shy and unconfident.

"I see… Don't worry, I won't ask any of these things. Let's just talk, is that ok with you?" He nodded briefly.

"Good, good. Now… Do you think it's hot in here?" She looked around, trying to send him a wave of confidence. He copied her movements and looked around too.

"A little…" He answered, quickly taking a peek on her, but she still looked around the room. "But it is a really nice room you have here. Are you comfy?"

"I can't complain. I have something to eat, a place to sleep…" She wrote something on her notebook before looking at him and smile gently. "Are they treating you nicely?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Could you do me a favor, Don't Know?" He nodded. "Close your eyes for me, please." He obeyed, taking a deep breath.

Without moving much, Sarah reached for her wand, waving it, apparently, nothing happened, he stood there, eyes closed, waiting for something to happen. She hid her wand on her clothes once again.

"That's fine, thank you, Don't Know." Don't Know opened his eyes, staring at her in surprise, but he didn't ask what had happened. "One more question. Are you a muggle?" Sarah asked, looking at him.

"No, ma'am, I am a wizard." She smiled at his answer and slowly got up. "Well, that's all for today, thank you for talking to me, Don't Know. I will be back shortly." The woman waved gently before opening the door and getting out, her expression turning to a serious one.

Snape was still waiting on the outside, his back resting on the wall. He opened his eyes and looked at Sarah when she got out. "So?"

"In a hurry, are we? I would like to see the Healer before jumping to conclusions." Snape sighed, but before she knew, he had begun walking.

Their destination this time was the Healer's office. It was on the fifth floor. Apparently, that's where the offices where located.

Snape knocked on the door, but no one answered, so he pushed it open and got inside. "So much for good manners." He heard Sarah say behind him, as she followed him inside.

The office was filled with books on every wall. A lone desk was located further from the door, it had three chairs around it, one for the Healer and two on the other side for visitors. Also, a sofa was located near the door. That's where Sarah sat.

"I will go get him." The wizard said, leaving the room.

While waiting, Sarah stared at the walls, reading the name of the books, they were mainly medicinal books. Her attention was drawn to a few books about human mind on a corner. Smiling to herself, she got up and went to check.

There was no author in the book, only an _Unknown _written on the cover and on the side of the book. But she recognized it as one of her authorship.

"I am sorry for making you wait. I am Healer D…"

The man had entered the room, he was wearing the usual green lime robe with a sign of a bone and a wand crossed on it. The sound of his voice made Sarah turn around, and he stopped talking the moment she did.

At the same time, they yelled.

"MALFOY?"

"KNIGHT?"

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading!<br>Now, I promise I will write about her life between this seven years gap!  
>Just not right now, I will keep the suspense and she will tell everyone when the right time has come.<br>Please review, every writer loves reviews.**

**xoxo**


	14. Never do favors

**Há! I updated really fast this time, I'll try keep up with the pace.  
><strong>**Thank you for reading!  
><strong>**If you have any doubt about how Draco's hair is, just remember of the scene in the bathroom on the sixth movie, when he looks at his reflection, it looks like that. And he is tall, about **6,07 ft ( **1,85 meters ). I don't remember if I mentioned about Sarah's height, she is about **5,09 ft ( 1,55 meters ).  
><strong>****I hope you like it! =D**

* * *

><p>Chapter XIV – Never do favors<p>

Her first reaction? Draw her wand. In matter of five seconds after Sarah and Draco saw each other a hex flew toward the man, hitting him right on the chest, but he simply took a few steps behind.

Sarah was ready to throw another, since her first one wasn't strong enough like she expected and so she did. It stopped in mid air and disappeared. At the door, Severus Snape was staring at the couple, his mouth half open in surprise, his wand was up. He had casted a blocking spell.

"Severus… Let her. She has the right." Malfoy said, his voice calm and low, which infuriated Sarah even more. Her chest was going up and down quickly as her breathing got faster and faster.

A lot of thoughts were going through her mind at the same time. Why was he there? Why was he free? Why didn't Severus tell her? What hex should she use afterwards? Should she knock Severus down first and then kill, torture, hurt that man?

So many things. She couldn't decide what to think, or what spell to use.

"Sarah… Put down your wand." The voice of Severus Snape took her off of her thoughts, bringing her to reality.

"No. He should pay… Why is he free?!" Even though her wand pointed to Draco, she hadn't looked at him once since she saw who he was. She couldn't, the strength and courage it took were nowhere to be found.

"Severus… Do not interfere…" His voice was still calm, making Sarah even madder. The floor was a really interesting place to set eyes on. But something caught her attention. He had moved.

Malfoy wasn't foot away anymore; now his chest touched the tip of her wand, making him only inches away.

Hesitantly, Sarah's head and eyes betrayed her and looked up, directly to his face. He had matured. His hair wasn't full of gel anymore; it was a short, just like when they were on the sixth year of school, but it looked… Messier and looser.

He had grown taller, she felt so short in front of him, not even reaching his shoulder. His cold gray eyes staring right into her amber ones.

"Do it, Knight. I won't stop you…" He said, not more than in a whisper, just so only she could hear. "Reasons…? I do have, I can tell you if you want. Or you can just end this right now."

Her hand trembled like crazy, making the wand dance around his chest, but the eye contact didn't break.

"Bloody hell…" She said while backing away, furiously running her hand in her hair and pulling it a little bit.

"I can tell you… Just tell me when you want to hear it…" He said, making his way to the door. "I will assign a Healer to take over the Unknown Man's case, that way you will be more comfortable. We need you here." And Malfoy left.

Sarah touched the bookshelf to support herself, her hands covering her eyes as she calmed herself. Snape watched her.

"I… I need to think…" She said just before leave the building and apparate someplace else.

~/~

It was already night, and the streets were almost empty if it weren't for a few cats, humans and Sarah Knight. Her steps were hurried as she walked in the darkness. That place of London was a noble wizarding neighborhood, which she knew so well.

Her old house, the place she grew up was just a few blocks from there, but that was not her goal. Her feet guided her the contrary way, toward the nearest cemetery.

It was closed, but it didn't stop her, as she apparated inside the gates. Her steps calmed down, as Sarah looked around, her eyes scanning every grave on the ground.

After more than twenty minutes, she finally found it. Two well maintained and expensive graves were side by side, a bouquet of flowers in the middle of both. She slowly kneeled down, reading what was engraved on her parent's tombs.

'_Here jazz Elizabeth Catherine Knight. A beloved mother, wife and friend. Who lost her life giving the chance to many more to live and prosper.'_

'_Here jazz James Edward Knight. A beloved father, husband and friend. Who lost his life giving the chance to many more to live and prosper.'_

Much to her surprise, she didn't feel like crying, her mind was just blank as she stared at the graves and the words, which slowly stopped making sense.

Almost an hour had passed since Sarah arrived to the graveyard, and it was when she heard steps behind her.

"He comes by to drop flowers every day. It has a motive. You know that…" Severus voice was calm and almost gentle.

"I know that, but… I can't help… I can't help feeling the need to hurt him like he hurt them… And yet… I know that it has to be a reason why he is free. But what would be so big that gained him his freedom? I've been trapped in the memory of my parents dying in front of me, by his hands… While he is free…"

"He isn't. The same memories haunt him… He looked for you, for a long time, before he succumbed to the work." He was now standing by her side, looking at the graves.

"Don't try to commove me… I still feel like punching him. I need to hear the truth… I just don't have the strength to do so."

Sarah stood up, breathing deeply before turning her back to the graves.

"He will tell you when the time is right. Will you quit on the job?" With the change of subject, Snape's voice became once more cold like his usual self.

"No. I will help you break the code from Don't Know's mind. I don't want anyone else knowing I am here, so he can continue on the case…"

"Should we head back?" He asked, receiving an apparation in response.

~/~

They were now back to the St. Mungo's Hospital. It was quieter now, since visiting time was long gone. Sarah felt her body shiver slightly of anxiousness as she kept climbing the stairs to the fifth floor.

Like usual, Snape led the way, and he was the one to knock on the door, that opened moments after.

Malfoy was sitting behind his desk, looking over some files, his wand was up and he put it away as soon as he saw who was outside the door. He looked quite surprised.

"Come in." But Snape was already inside, sitting on the chair in front of the desk. He really was something, huh?

It took Sarah a while to gather will to get inside the office, and without turning her back to the men, she closed the door before taking a seat.

"Let's make something clear. I don't trust you, I don't like you. But I rather not involve someone else in this, so you will have to do." She kept her voice the coldest she could, staring at Malfoy like she wanted to rip his skin off.

"Fine." He said, his tone colder than it was earlier that day.

"Now, now, kids. We must remember I won't be able to always cast a shield between you two, since classes are going to begin next week, and I must return to Hogwarts. It is time to act like two grown adults."

That's right, Snape was a teacher and had duties to attend to. She should get the hell out of England as soon as possible.

"May I see the file of the patient?" Sarah asked, without looking to the Healer in front of her. He slid the file on his desk in her direction, not saying a word. The blond woman took the file and begun reading.

There was not much important information in there, just the details from his hospitalization, and a few notes from the many Mind Healers that saw the man, they all said the same: 'Inconclusive.'

"The patient told me he had a cut on his head that took a while to heal, and it is indeed added to the file. Do you know why it didn't heal?" She asked coldly.

"It wasn't a normal cut; I think a spell caused it." Malfoy answered. "Oh, genius!" She sarcastically replied, Snape smiled for a second at her mockery.

"When he was admitted, a terrible mistake was made. You people tried to break into his mind without checking it first. It's really damaged, so much that hurt his outside." The two men blinked, looking at her direction.

"Well… If you put water on a cup, it will be getting filled slowly, and eventually, if you don't stop pouring the water, it may overflow. Do you remember Alice and Frank Longbottom? Their mind received a really strong load of a powerful spell and eventually… Broke. This man's mind suffered a similar effect, but instead of breaking his mind, it broke is memories. The spells of Occlumency that were tried just added an extra charge of spells on his mind, leaving it too close of breaking."

Malfoy and Snape breathed every word she said, looking at her apparently slightly amazed. "What? I didn't sleep for all those seven years!"

"What do we do now?" Snape asked, serious once more. "Well… I need to use a healing spell, but not just a healing spell, the exact one, or his mind will break even more. I can feel his memories are there, he knows he is a wizard, he knows where he is, it didn't cause any sort of lingerer effect. But the damage is blocking away the important parts, the ones we want to know."

"How long?" Snape once again asked. "Who knows. A week? Months? I will have to look closely in order to create a healing spell. I was avoiding this… But… I will have to move back to London."

~/~

The next few days, Sarah spent time looking for a place to rent, there was no way in bloody hell she would go back to her parent's house, indeed, she already had plans for it.

She didn't want to rent a place near wizarding villages, so her main target was in the downtown of London, somewhere near the hotel she had been staying, since she got accustomed to the surroundings.

After a while, she finally made a deal with the owner of a simple apartment. It wasn't big, two bedrooms, one bathroom, living room, and a kitchen, just what she needed to live for a few weeks or maybe a little more, nothing too extended.

It was Tuesday, August's 30th, and Sarah had taken the day to move some of her stuff to her new place. Her house in Canada didn't have many things, just a few furniture and lots of books, and her dog. She couldn't forget about her dog.

His name was Biscuit, he had black fur and was really small, and his long tail waved all the time nonstop. He seemed pretty content with his new home, he sniffed every corner as Sarah moved her furniture and boxes to their right place.

It was almost six o'clock in the evening when the building's bell rang. Biscuit begun barking, for someone his size, his bark surely was strong and loud.

While travelling, the young witch saw lots of cultures and places, including the muggle ones, so she had become familiarized to using muggle equipments, and the doorbell was one of them. But she wasn't expecting someone.

Surprised, she answered. "Yes?"

"Miss Knight? It is me, Severus." Sighing, she pushed the button to open the door of the building. And just two minutes later, the doorbell of her apartment rang, she was already ready to answer it, with Biscuit right by her side.

Unlocking the door, she opened it, to see Snape outside her door, with the neighbors looking at him, their expression gave away a mix of surprise and even fear, it was obvious why they acted like that, seeing that his clothes were wizard ones. "Get in." She said, closing the door quickly after he entered.

"What were you thinking showing up here wearing these? Now they will think I am a freak or a weirdo." She mentioned the couch of him to sit, and he did.

"What can I do for you?" Biscuit was sniffing his leg, his happy tail moving at full speed. "I came to bring the patient's file for you, and to let you know I am going to Hogwarts tomorrow, so if anything happens, you can send me an owl or just appear in my fireplace. "

"That's fine, I will send you reports every time I talk to him, or just discover something. I would offer you some tea, or coffee, but I haven't unpacked everything yet." The man had gotten up, looking to the dog that jumped happily on his legs, it was clear he felt a little uncomfortable.

"I should be leaving; I still have my belongings to pack before I leave. Good luck, Sarah." It was unusual for him to call her by her first name, but, hey, miracles happen.

"You can apparate here, I still haven't time to up on an antiapparating spell." He simply nodded with his head and was gone, leaving the girl and the dog alone.

"Well, Biscuit, let's get to work."

"Au!"

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading!<br>****I should post again soon! Please review, it makes us writers very very happy.  
>xoxo<strong>


	15. Ginny Weasley

**Another chapter has been updated.  
><strong>**Sorry for the wait and I hope you all enjoy. :D  
><strong>_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters, but... New characters and changes to the story are mine.**_

* * *

><p>Chapter XV – Ginny Weasley<p>

It had been three weeks since Sarah rented a place in London, and she had been seeing her patient every day, but stormed off the Hospital right after her consult so she wouldn't be encountering his doctor. His doctor, huh?

Draco Malfoy kept showing up in her mind since their last encounter, and the many questions she needed answered appearing with him.

The woman sighed as she poured an ingredient into her cauldron. One of the apartment's bedrooms had been transformed into her working place. Cauldrons, flasks and many books were scattered all over the floor. It wasn't a huge mess, but still a mess.

Her dog, Biscuit, sat next to Sarah, peeking into the cauldron now and then as it color changed every time a new ingredient was added.

She was going over her notes when the doorbell rang.

"That's odd, were you expecting someone, Biscuit? Did you make friends with some lady dog I don't know about?" She looked to her dog and he barked in response.

She smiled openly at him before getting up and walking to the door. It was a shock to her who it was, the last person on earth she would expect to be on her door.

"Malfoy? What do you want here?" Sarah said coldly, it was written all over her face that the shock was greater than the anger.

"Update of the case, since I didn't see you these weeks, I thought you would be working at home and asked Severus to bring this to you, but he couldn't, so I asked for your address instead."

He handled a briefcase. "Oh… Come in…" She hesitated before moving away from the door so he could get inside. And he hesitated to do so, but slowly got inside and sat at her sofa, it was a pretty simple place.

"Sorry if it doesn't match up to your standard and expensive way of living." Her voice was still cold as she closed the door and took a seat on the sofa, but as far away as she could from him.

"The Auror in charge asked us to do a psychological exam on the patient, to see if he is fit enough to go back to society, since he proved not to be a threat." Draco fought the urge to look her way, but concentrated at the little dog that sniffed his legs.

"I can do the exam tomorrow if it's ok." Her eyes seemed glued to the file, but she knew very well that no information was being absorbed, as she was very much distracted.

The awkward silence filled the room for many minutes, being disrupted by the eventual sound of Biscuit tail hitting the floor; he was now being patted by Draco.

"What is his name?" He asked suddenly, making Sarah turn her face to look at him. "Oh… It's Biscuit."

"Biscuit? That's a nice name, boy." He seemed gentle and almost caring, surprising the woman very much. "I found him when he was just a few weeks old… His mother died when some stupid kids beat her. He survived and never left her side… I couldn't get near him; he wanted to protect his mother, even though he couldn't defend himself. After trying for hours, he finally took a biscuit, and I could bury his mother and take him with me. That's why his name is Biscuit."

The words came out so easily that astonished both of them, they made eye contact for a few seconds before looking away.

"Well… I should get going… I expect you will be there tomorrow. You decide the time, I will be there." Draco said getting up, he was followed by Sarah.

"Yes, I will be there around noon. I still need more information from him before concluding my work here." They walked toward the door and she opened it for him. This time the neighbors weren't looking, since his clothes were just social muggle ones.

"Goodbye." He said briefly before walking away.

~\~

Sarah entered the hospital as usual, wearing a casual muggle clothes, she waved at the receptionist, to whom she had grown familiar, as she passed by. And as she was ready to take the stairs, two Healers came running on the hall, with an unconscious person between them, floating. She knew that face.

Without thinking, Sarah ran to the Healers, the person hurt had a nasty cut on the head, which almost showed the skull that had a crack and was bleeding badly. "What happened?" She asked. One of the Healers, the elder one, looked at the other before answering.

"She was playing Quidditch and got hit by a bludger, and hit the head on a goal pole and fell." They had reached an emergency room, and the younger Healer was almost touching the wound and muttering a spell when Sarah stopped him.

"Wait." She said as she moved closer, taking her wand out. With a simple wave, the cut stopped bleeding and closed. But she didn't stop, quietly she begun muttering words none of the Healers recognized.

"What is she doing?" The younger and impatient Healer asked, but the older one shushed him and kept observing.

It took her two minutes to finish and as soon as she did, the patient opened the eyes. The room was silent as the person looked around confused.

"… Sarah…?" Ginny Weasley asked, looking at her old friend. "Hi, Ginny…" The blond woman said awkwardly, looking very uncomfortable.

"Oh, for Merlin's beard!" She almost yelled before hugging Sarah, the Healers and a few nurses watched silently. "What happened? I was playing and then… Darkness."

"You got hit by a bludger and fell. You cracked your skull, if I hadn't used a spell to heal also your brain before it got really damaged, you would probably have sequels. The young Healer here was going to use the wrong spell, so I stopped him, sorry for barging in."

She had turned to the Healers before apologizing, the young one seemed really angry, but the old Healer smiled at her.

"Ginny, I have to go, but I will be back before you get released, I promise." The red-haired woman just nodded. When Sarah left the room, she could see that Malfoy was looking from the door.

She just ignored him and got went on her way to the fourth floor. But someone called.

"Hey, miss." It was the old Healer from before, he kept smiling at her. "I saw what you did there. Are you a Healer?" He asked.

"No. Just happen to know a lot about brains." She answered simply. Well, it wasn't a lie; she never graduated in Medicine, or anything like it.

"I am the head of the Spell Damage ward, my name is August Haburton. I would be very much pleased if you could join us in our staff."

"You mean… Work here?" He nodded. "Well… I am flattered, but… I just moved in London and I am not sure if I am going to stay." She couldn't come up with a better excuse.

"Well. If you decide to stay, please look for me, there will always be a spot for someone as brilliant as you. Your technique is very interesting." He said leaving.

She couldn't help but let out a small laugh, it wasn't everyday someone offered a job. But now, she had other things in mind.

As usual, she made her way to Don't Know's room. He was there, sitting on the bed as usual and looked up as she walked in and sat on the chair next to the door.

They had developed a significant level of trust and it was enough to make him smile at her. He wasn't ugly, not at all, he had a nice face, wasn't thin or fat.

"So, how have you been, Don't Know?" She asked, taking het note pad from her purse, alongside with a candy bar.

"I am fine, how are you today, Dr. Knight?" He asked, his voice didn't show any sign of the fear and insecurity that once existed.

"Fine, thank you. Here, I brought you this, it's chocolate." She gave it to him, having to get close in order to do so. It was the first time Sarah saw him from that close. Man, he had pretty green eyes.

"I think you will like it." She sat on the chair once again.

"Thank you. I think Dr. Malfoy gave me something like this, but I bet yours is better." He smiled and she laughed at him. "Well, mine is special. It has nuts in it and I like it very much."

"Then, please, have a piece." The men took a piece from the chocolate and raised his arm in her direction. She waited for a few seconds before taking it.

"Thank you, Don't Know."

They ate the chocolate silently, his eyes never once left her face.

"Now… We can't keep calling you Don't Know. You need a name. Do you have any clue of what your name is?" Sarah asked, looking at him, but her quill touched the note pad.

"Hmm… No. I have no clue. But I think we can come up with something."

They stood there in silence for several minutes, thinking about a name, and then he said. "What about Christopher?"

She looked at him and smiled. "Yeah, I like this name. It suits you."

They talked for an hour, maybe two and it was time for her to leave. She waved him goodbye before letting herself out of the room.

She had now to give her report to Malfoy. So she walked to his office, hopping he would be there so she could go.

The man sat on his desk, reading a book.

"Easy life, huh?" She said, entering the open office. "I am on a break." He answered; there was a sandwich on his desk.

"I made my report. I think he is perfectly fine to go outside, no harm to himself or the society, plus he knows how to keep himself alive. I asked trivial things, like how to cook, take a bath, do laundry, he answered it all. But before handling a wand, I think he should be monitored on the outside world, to see how it goes."

Sarah said as she laid the papers on Malfoy's desk, be didn't look up. "Ok. I'll tell the Auror. But doesn't that mean you are going to have to stay here and monitor him? Do you pretend to come back for good?"

She could feel his gaze now, his intense gray eyes full with emotions unlike before, when they were younger.

"I think I am… Ginny Weasley saw me and I don't know if I can keep her from telling the others… I think it's time to just… Come back." She played with the corner of a page as she spoke.

"I see… Are you getting a job then?" He asked. Why was he being so curious? "I think I already got one." Sarah answered simply before exiting the office.

She had promised Ginny she was going to see her before leaving, and much to her relief, or not, the girl was still on the Hospital being monitored.

"Excuse me…" The blond said before entering the room where Ginny was being kept, alone by the way, special treatment.

"Oh, Sarah! You came!" The red-headed seemed happy and excited to see her, but Sarah didn't know very well how to respond to that emotion.

"Yeah, I promised. How is the head?" Taking a chair, she sat by the bed. "It perfectly fine, not one headache, confusion, memory loss, nothing. I told them I am good to go, but they insisted in keeping me here."

"Stubborn as always, I see." Sarah answered, smiling weakly.

"Sarah… Where were you?" The question she wanted to avoid as most as possible, but it simply didn't get away like magic. "I had to think. Take some time for myself… It was a lot to take in."

"So you know about your parents?" Sarah nodded.

"Oh, good! Because I was really unsure if you knew, but since you know. What were they thinking being Voldemort's in tell?"

"WHAT?!"

Sarah stood up really shocked. What did Ginny mean by her parents being Voldemort's spies? Without thinking, she knew where to go, so she ran away of the room and got back to Malfoy's office, slamming the door behind her back as she walked in.

"What do you mean by my parents working for Voldemort?! Are you freaking kidding me?!" She yelled at the top of her lungs, Malfoy looked shocked, but calmly stood up and casted a muffling spell on the room, no one needed to know about this discussion.

"Who told you?" He asked, keeping his cool. "Ginny Weasley! She thought I knew!" Sarah still yelled.

"It's true. They always worked for Voldemort as spies, Snape wasn't the only one who could mask himself, luckily they didn't know to whom he really worked for."

Sarah felt the strength leave her body as she fell on the nearest chair, in front of his desk.

"I'll tell you. No one knew about them, not even the Death Eaters closest to the Dark Lord. But one day… I was talking to Snape in the mansion, right after the encounter with Potter and his friends, when the House-Elf died. And I saw them talking to him… He was really angry because they were unable to find clues in your belongings of where Potter was. And you couldn't know, seeing that you were in Hogwarts. He wanted you to join the Death Eaters and ordered your parents to make you one of them…"

She sat down on his chair again, looking at her and waited a few moments before starting to talk again.

"I didn't know if I should tell you… Maybe they were working for Dumbledore, or something like that… They wouldn't betray you… But on the fight on Hogwarts… I saw then kill that boy who always took pictures of Potter and also another kid… And they were aiming for you, then… I had to kill them… I knew they weren't good people the moment they raised their wands to you…"

There was nothing more to be said.

Her parents… The people who gave her life, who raised her with love and care… They worked for the enemy all this time… They sabotaged her and her friends… They had killed innocent people and raised their wands to her.

Sarah didn't know if she was supposed to cry… To hit something… So she just stood there, staring at the floor with her hands grasping her hair with force.

"I am sorry…" She heard Draco say. There was so much pain in his voice, so much sorrow.

He had killed her parents… But to protect her…

She couldn't bring herself to answer, she didn't know how to answer, so Sarah simply got up and left the place.

Biscuit barked when Sarah apparated inside her apartment and fell on her knees on the floor, allowing the tears to take over.

The dog whined and sat next to her, licking her arm nonstop in a comforting act that she so much needed.


	16. Long day

**Here we go again, another chapter is up!  
><strong>**I've been so addicted to Resident Evil lately that I think I will start writing a fic about it. But don't worry, Sarah will have her ending, I won't tell if it's good or not.** =x**  
><strong>**Have fun writing! Please let me know what you think. Review and make a writer happy.**

* * *

><p>Chapter XVI – Long day<p>

A week passed since Sarah heard the truth from Malfoy, and she didn't feel like leaving her bed to do anything. The only thing she had done was taking a bath and feed her dog.

She looked at her reflex on the bathroom mirror. Her hair was wet and she looked like hell. The bangs under her eyes told her so. Gladly, she had stopped crying days before; otherwise she thought she could have died from dehydration.

Biscuit whined on the bathroom door, looking at her with his leash on his mouth. "You want to go out…?" She asked and the dog dropped the leash by her feet.

"Ok. Let's go then, sweetie." She put the leash on the dog and got her wallet, putting it on her jeans pocket.

It was the first time she had left the apartment in a week.

London was like usual filled with people walking around, going to work, walking around, or shopping.

She had no idea of where her feet were leading her, but Biscuit was pretty much happy with the fact that he had gotten out of apartment for a change.

Her mind wandered away as she walked, but a voice that was getting louder and nearer took her from her thoughts.

"Healer Knight! Healer Knight!" She turned around to see who it was, and much to her surprise, Christopher was running on her direction.

He wore jeans and a social long-sleeved shirt, and now had his hair shorter. Healer Knight! How are you?" He asked, smiling heart fully to her. But Biscuit had begun barking to him, it wasn't like him to bark at people.

"Biscuit! Be a gentleman, will you?! Sorry about that, he is normally really friendly. I am fine, how are you, Christopher? Happy to be outside?" She asked, smiling gently at the man. She had never noticed he was much taller than her. Well, who wasn't?

"I am fine. Yeah, finally I am seeing the outside after more than a mouth. May I walk with you?" He asked, keeping his distance from Biscuit. "Sure, tag along." Sarah answered as she restarted her walk.

"I am sorry I couldn't come this last week, but something came up. Where are you staying?" She asked, looking straight forward.

"It's ok, no problem. The Auror got me a place in Hogsmeade, I am really grateful. I got a job on The Three Broomsticks Inn. They payment is enough to pay the bills and keep me feed." His voice seemed really excited.

"I am happy for you. But… Aren't you a little far away from Hogsmeade?" She asked, looking at him. "Yes, but Diagon Alley is just there." He pointed to the bad looking bar they all knew so well.

"Are you coming in?" He asked, seeing that she had stopped walking. "Oh, sorry. Yes." Her smile was weak and insecure, but she followed him inside. As usual, The Leaky Cauldron had many witches and wizards inside, drinking, talking, sitting on the corner, it was dark and at the same time comfy. They walked pass it to find themselves on Diagon Alley.

"Hey, want an ice cream?" Christopher voice's made Sarah look his way and finally take her eyes off of the crowded place. "Sure, why not?"

They made their way to a new Ice Cream shop that replaced Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour and took a seat, Sarah tying Biscuit's leash to the table, he was still growling to the man in front of her.

"I know it's highly inappropriate, but… Can you tell me something about you, Healer Knight?" He asked after they ordered two ice creams.

"Oh… Well… I think I can tell you something… I was born here, raised here, studied here, but my last year was completed in Germany. I have a dog, Biscuit, and used to own a Bookshop in Canada. My life is sooo exciting." Sarah laughed when saying the last part, she didn't know if she could tell him about her past, since he himself was a closed book, and the few pages open were blank.

"Sounds good and exciting to me. How old are you?" Christopher asked, smiling. "I am… Sixty one." She said, sighing. "My make up spells are great, my memory though, it's pretty much gone, since I am really old."

"Come on! Seriously! How old?" He laughed. A teenage boy delivered their ice creams, he was having normal chocolate and Sarah ordered strawberry.

"Ok, ok, I am twenty five years old. Not as old as I told you, but still really old, I have ninety cats!" He laughed harder as she joked. He had a pretty laugh.

They had a good time just talking, having ice cream or coffee, Sarah felt like she had a friend again, a friend without the obligation of telling about her past, where she had been the last seven years.

"So… Why do you like to study minds so much?" Christopher asked, his elbows touching the table as he stared at her, his eyes shining slightly. "Well… It is fascinating, don't you think? Discovering why people act the way they do, how much darkness they hide…"

"People can be scary sometimes…" He said, still looking at her with an intense gaze. "I know…"

"Well, I have to go now; I need to feed little Biscuit here." Sarah said after a while, getting up and taking a few coins out of her wallet, but he stopped her.

"No. I'll pay, please." Christopher's hand was on top of Sarah's and he looked right in her eyes. Slowly, she guarded the coins. "Ok… Thanks."

"Goodbye now…" They looked at each other for a couple of minutes before hugging really shyly, and then he took off after paying the bill.

~\~

After her almost-date with Christopher, Sarah went back to her usual self and had started working again.

Every time she thought the potion and the spells were ready, she was wrong, it would blow up, or something like that, but nothing good.

"God…" She said while stretching in her bed, she had being working for straight hours and her back hurt like hell.

"Hey, sweetie, come here." She said as Biscuit got up on her bed and lay next to her. "Good boy… You know… I think I might take that job in the Hospital… What do you think?" Biscuit basket.

"I see… If we are going to stay here, I need to work to get money… So I'll sell the shop in Canada, my place there, and get a work here, maybe buy a house with a garden so you can play…" She was talking more to herself than to Biscuit, but he kept listening and looking at his owner.

"Be a good boy, I am going out." She changed into muggle clothes and got out of the apartment.

Sarah made the so familiar way to St. Mungos, waved to receptionist, but gave it a second thought, so she made her way to the woman's desk, the streets were calm since it was still early in the morning.

"Hey, Eliza, do you know where Healer August Haburton is?" The chubby and short woman looked at a paper on her desk before answering. "Yeah, he is currently on his office, sweetie."

"Thank you, Eliza." Sarah said before making her way to the fifth floor, much to her displease, Healer August Haburton's office was right next to Malfoy's, so she had to pass in front of his door before reaching her destination.

She knocked on the closed door a few times before it was opened by the old Healer. "Miss. Knight, what a pleasure. Come in." He said, motioning for her to go inside and making way.

Sarah entered the office and sat on the chair in front of the Healer's desk, he followed and took a seat on the other side of the desk. "For what do I have the pleasure of your visit?"

"Well… I have been thinking… And I decided to move permanently to London and I need a job here. So I remembered about your offer and came to see if it is still up." She felt a little nervous, it has been a while since she asked for a job.

"Of course it is. The pay isn't enough to make you rich, but it isn't bad either. And the hours are good ones. You can start your shift at 8.a.m. and finish by 6.p.m. One hour lunch, you decide the time." The man pulled a paper and a quill, which wrote by itself.

"It sounds very good to me." Sarah said, looking at the quill writing frenetically.

"If you just sign here." Haburton motioned a line on the contract and handed her a quill. Not waiting very long, she signed. "Well, I look forward to see you. When can you start?"

"What about Monday? I still have some arrangements to do someplace else." The Healer stood up and raised his hand for her to shake.

Sarah took his hands and shook it briefly. "See you on Monday then." She nodded and left the office.

~\~

Right after Sarah left Healer Haburton's officer, she apparated to Canada, right in her older apartment. She needed to sell, so the packed all the rest of her stuff, well, not packet, she shrunk them and put it on her pocket, leaving the place empty.

Magic made things so easy. With a simple wave of her wand, the apartment was clean and good to be sold. She left a note on the door that said "For Sell." And her telephone number and address since it was in a Muggle neighborhood.

Her next stop was her old bookshop. It still had books to sell, so she made a fell calls and sent a few letters to stop the books from coming to the store. Outside, it was a simple muggle bookstore, but on the back, it was a wizard shop, with all kinds of books, minus the Dark Art ones, of course.

She packed her stuff and emptied the place and did the same as her apartment, left a note saying it was for sell.

It was almost night time when she returned to London, she felt tired and hungry. But before she ate something, she had to feed Biscuit.

"Hey, darling. Wanna eat?" She asked while filling his bowl. Her fridge was empty and her stomach growled.

"Oh… Damn it… I think I'll have to eat outside… Will you be alright by yourself?" Biscuit didn't even looked up to her; he was too busy eating happily. "Fine, but don't cry to me when I come back, traitor." She patted him in the head and left the apartment.

Walking around near her place, Sarah looked for a restaurant to eat, nothing fancy, just cozy. But the smell when she passed near a restaurant attracted her, it was really good.

It wasn't a fancy restaurant, but wasn't a cheap one either. She got inside, talking to a waiter that guided her to a single table on a corner and she sat. Much to her surprise, it was a wizard restaurant, since candles and places were floating. Really, muggles can be stupid sometimes.

The place wasn't crowded, there were a few couples around, and not many groups, some people were alone too, but she didn't care, all she wanted was a hot meal. The menu came flying to her and opened it.

Right after Sarah opened the menu, a small group entered the restaurant, laughing and chatting. She recognized these voices and felt like disappearing, so she pressed her body against the chair, trying to be unnoticeable.

She marked on the menu which item she was going to eat; she selected roast beef, rice and potatoes. If she wasn't so hungry, she would have left the place immediately.

Putting the menu down, she could see that the group was sitting a little far away from her, three people, talking, laughing, and she there, alone. The feeling she had during the battle of Hogwarts returned, seeing her three friends too united and, she there like a stranger.

It was only a matter of time until she was spotted. The only woman on the trio got up and walked toward her table, stopping right in front of her.

"Are you going to just sit there and not talk to us?" Hermione Granger asked, looking to Sarah, who didn't return the gaze. "Come on. Ginny told us that you are back a week ago, and even though, you never looked for us."

"Sure, because I can just come back like nothing happened and say: 'Hey, guys! Guess what? I am back!' Sure, it is that simple." Sarah still looked at the table, Hermione's voice wasn't angry, but still wasn't very calm.

"Yes, it would have been that simple. Are you back for good?" The woman sat on a chair in front of Sarah, still looking at her former best friend. "Yes, I am. At first I thought I was going to leave again, but… I am back for good now."

"Can you please sit with us?" Hermione asked, looking and pointing to her former table, where Ron and Harry sat.

"Why?" Stubborn. "We can sit here if you want, but I think it's going to be a little tight."

"Fine." Sarah got up and walked to the bigger table, sitting on the most isolated chair, she was followed by Hermione.

They had grown a lot and changed too. Harry looked older and more masculine; his body had become somewhat muscular, maybe because of his training as an Auror, and he was taller. And Ron was the same tall and sloppy red-headed as before, he was thin. Hermione exuded seriousness; she sure had become a business woman.

"Sarah… How have you been?" Harry was the first to talk, he had always been a good friend for her, his voice was low and calm, like he didn't want to scare her.

"Fine… You guys?" She didn't know how to start a conversation, or how to keep up with one, it was like she was talking to strangers.

"Oh, fine. I am an Auror now, Harry works with me too. And Hermione is… Something on the Ministry of Magic." Ron spoke, like his usual carefree self. Hermione looked offended. "Something? I work in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, trying to improve the laws defending the House Elves!"

"Sorry, they never change… But what about you?" The word went back to Harry, he was still calm. "I… I'm working at St. Mungos now… As a mind Healer… I treated Ginny a week ago, also…"

"Yeah, she told us, she said you were brilliant and saved her life. But she is so stubborn that won't let go of work." Harry completed.

"Are you guys still together?" Sarah asked, for the first time looking at Harry's direction. "Yes, kinda… It's complicated."

"I see… You two?" She turned to Hermione and Ron. "Us? We tried, but didn't work, too much different and stuff… But it was a peaceful break up and we are still best friends." Ron said, Hermione just nodded.

"I see. I am still alone." She answered before they even asked, but knowing her friends, oh, they would ask.

"What did you do these past years?" Ron asked and Hermione slapped him on the head for being so hurried.

"No, it's fine… I travelled a lot. Germany, France, Canada, and lots of other places. I worked with muggles and with wizards, studied about people's mind. But before moving back in I owned a bookshop in Canada, magical and non-magical. "

"Who knew you'd be the one to follow the bookworm career." Again, Hermione slapped Ron on the head.

They talked for hours and it was already 2.a.m. when they decided to go home.

"Well, it is getting late; I think we should go now. I have someone waiting for me." Sarah said getting up after leaving the money to pay the bill. "Someone? But you said…"

"My dog, Ronald, my dog." She sighed and rolled her eyes, he hadn't grown one bit.

"Oh, ok. We are going too; have to work in the morning." Hermione said, also getting up to leave.

Each one waved goodbye and apparated. That had been a long day.

* * *

><p><strong>There you go, chapter is over.<br>****One thing I'd like to know... Should I pair Hermione with Ron? No? And Harry and Ginny?  
><strong>**What do you guys think? Let me know, otherwise I'll just ship them with their shadows and they will die alone. u-u**


	17. Important note

**Important note:**

After being away for far too long and frankly I am not very satisfied with myself. I decided to repost all my unfinished fanfictions. I will review them, add stuff, cut stuff, and post at least two chapters a week.  
>I hope you guys bear with me!<br>Thank you for understanding.


End file.
